


如果三十歲還是處男，似乎就會再次分化？

by cc346



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!黑澤/Omega!安達
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cc346/pseuds/cc346
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

雖然大部分的人都以為安達是個beta，但其實他是個omega。

其實這也不是什麼特別營造出來的謊言。不知道為什麼，雖然腺體之類的結構發育正常，也在青少年時期照常分化了，但是他就是天生沒有什麼omega的特質。有信息素，但是淡到連他自己都聞不太到。雖然勉強也聞得到別人的信息素，也分辨得出alpha和omega，但是鼻子就是沒有正常omega靈敏。哦，自從分化以後他就沒有過發情期，就連分化那天他都只是發了短短的一陣低燒，隔天就正常去上學了。

自己這個樣子，跟沒有分化過的根本beta沒有什麼差別嘛。有時候他自己都會忘記自己omega的身份，讓別人誤會也是正常的，他只是懶得糾正而已。而且也不完全算是誤會。他這個樣子，有什麼資格算得上是omega呢？

成年後母親也帶他去專科掛過號，但是檢查結果只是他的指數比常人低。醫生說，任何人口統計的數值都是呈鐘形曲線的，他只是正好就在曲線底部而已。

「黑澤先生，你喜歡紅酒對吧？」

他聽見辦公室一角的對話，回頭看向被幾個omega和beta環繞著的黑澤。黑澤優一，是alpha中的alpha，鐘形曲線最右端的一點，優秀這個詞的具體代表。在工作上是營業一課連續五年業績第一的王牌，拿著他的照片給不認識的人看，說他是當紅偶像演員也會有人相信。體格上是標準的強健alpha，聽說學生時代還是把游泳、足球、棒球還是什麼運動玩進全國聯賽的強者。在公司裡人緣也好，因為卓越的工作能力和親善的性格同時被上司和同事信賴。

要是有全日本alpha競賽，黑澤一定會進決賽的。最不可思議的是，這樣的S級alpha的信息素一定很強，但是從來沒有人聞到過他的味道。

當然，在辦公室這樣的公眾地方釋放信息素是被絕對禁止的。但是在下班以後，比如說杯觥交錯的應酬場合，尤其是在alpha的易感期或是omega的發情期前後，距離近一點的同事能夠偵測到彼此的味道也沒什麼。畢竟微量滲透的氣味只能提供AO之間在社交時鑑別彼此的身份，並不會引發任何人發情。但是，沒有。黑澤把自己的氣味保護得很好。

安達聽過公司特別裡關注他的omega說，不管是不是接近易感期，黑澤後頸的腺體上永遠都端端正正的貼著抑制貼片，身上另外還噴了明顯是模擬著清新海洋味道的古龍水。安達曾經好奇的在黑澤走過身邊的時候留意，果然看到西裝襯衫的邊緣露出某種貼片的痕跡，也聞得到所有似無的，高級百貨公司裡香水專櫃裡那種淡淡怡人的香氣。

如果黑澤願意，以他的條件，要一個月換一個omega都不是難事。要這樣私生活完全沒有花邊，連氣息都完全隱藏，一定是在尋找能跟他完美匹配的omega吧。不過，就算他這樣注重隱私，還是無法避免成為不論是omega或beta，所有單身者的重點關注對象。

「辛苦了。」被擁簇著經過他辦公桌旁的黑澤跟他打了個招呼，他也點頭應了一聲。啊，剛才發呆的時候直直地盯著人家看了吧，真是無禮。幸好在別人的眼中看起來不是直盯著alpha不放的omega，不然就太丟臉了。黑澤的魅力真是驚人，在沒有釋放信息素的情形下，就連自己這樣不完整的omega也會下意識的不斷想著他的事嗎？話說回來，要是自己是真正的omega，被他這樣主動打招呼，這時候早就心跳加速想入非非了吧。

其實這樣也很好，不用花費心力在alpha和omega的追逐配對遊戲上，也不用花費金錢在抑制劑上。就這樣繼續用beta的身份生活下去也沒有什麼不好。Alpha和omega間的吸引是化學物質之間的反應，而不是心和心之間的交流。如果要說人和人之間的交往的話，果然還是beta最純粹。

只不過，再過一天，自己就三十歲了。到了三十歲都是處男的omega，自己大概是日本唯一了吧。

******

再見了，二十九歲的我。你好，三十歲的我。

三十歲的第一天，安達正準備重複著自己千篇一律的生活。起床，便利商店，電車站，公司，然後下班以後再按反順序回來。好香，昨天晚上睡前有煮飯嗎？今天房東開暖氣了嗎？為什麼今天的天氣這麼熱？

他走進浴室，抬頭看見鏡子裡自己紅撲撲的雙頰時才發現不對。這個感覺，這個香味...自己是發情了？

是的，他的信息素是白米這種幾乎沒有味道，平淡得不能再平淡的東西。好吧，至少不是白開水。上次聞到自己身上散發出剛煮好的白飯的味道還是分化的時候。但是這個感覺完全不對。欸？！

終於找出家裡唯一的抑制貼片，還是來東京的時候母親塞在他的行李箱裡面的備用藥物，看看包裝早就過期了，還是貼貼看吧。等到他上網購買到超快遞到門口免簽收的抑制貼片的時候，他的小房間裡的氣味已經轉變成了烤米棒。什麼嘛，好餓。不過情熱和小腹裡的騷動好像減輕了不少。他等待快遞的同時傳了電子郵件幫自己請了七年以來第一次的病假。其實omega是有發情期的特假可以請的，但是，算了。

拿到快遞，未過期的貼片上身以後，他還是感覺不太對勁，再三考慮之下還是到醫院去掛了急診。出乎意料之外的，他，安達清，測驗出來的信息素指數居然高過正常值好幾倍。

「像你這樣幾乎是二次分化的病例我還沒有看過。不過幸好你有過來，這個數值光靠貼片是沒有用的，過幾天你還是會再度發情。我先開每日用的注射型抑制劑給你，你還是得到專科門診去掛個號，做更詳細的檢查才能確診。」

安達也只能點頭。

「不過呢，注射型抑制劑也不能長久使用，產生藥物依賴的話是會造成發情期紊亂的，這是omega醫學常識，你應該知道的吧。」

不，並不知道。分化之後因為從來沒有過發情期，所以健康教育課從來沒有認真聽過。

「如果可以，還是找個alpha幫你臨時標記一下比較好。也許標記之後可以改善費洛蒙分泌混亂的情形也不一定。如果有需要的話，醫院其實可以幫你尋找可以提供臨時標記的alpha志願工。總之要記得，抑制劑一定要每天注射，也只是暫時性的壓制，並沒有解決問題。」

安達向醫生一再道謝，打了第一劑抑制劑以後滿腦子渾渾噩噩的走出醫院。

欸？什麼？


	2. Chapter 2

就算是打了抑制劑，壓制著信息素不會外溢，安達還是感覺自己的身體變得很不一樣。明明是同一張臉，同一個聲音，望向鏡子的眼睛像是化了看不見的眼線，從下向上要勾引誰的感覺。如果自己看了的觀感都是這樣，那在alpha眼裡，尤其是易感期alpha的眼裡...安達發了個抖。

他努力用頭髮遮住臉，改變了上下班的時間，盡量比以前更避免接觸到任何人，尤其是任何alpha。千萬，千萬不要引起任何alpha的注意。要是在電車上或是在哪裡被騷擾，那真是哭都來不及了。

「你今天來的好早。」

！

安達趕緊跳開一步拉遠距離，危險，是個alpha。

「我們剛錯過電梯啊。那不如乾脆走樓梯上去怎麼樣？」

「我們公司在十樓耶。」

「我想可以順便運動嘛。」

好閃耀的笑容。黑澤這個人，不用omega濾鏡看就已經夠優秀的了，現在看起來更是整個人都會發光。

「……」

「啊，昨天好像沒有在公司裡看到你？」

「嗯，有點事。」

叮！

終於來了啊。安達拖著腳步跟黑澤一起搭上同一部電梯。幸好電梯來了，自己倒是無所謂，黑澤好像基於禮貌，很努力的找話題要和在電梯前遇到的同期閒聊。他其實很想告訴黑澤不用這麼多禮。

以他的運勢，這部電梯會擁擠到黑澤最後被推著撲在自己身上也是可以預期的。安達背靠著牆，整個臉幾乎埋在黑澤的懷裡。他還分神慶幸了一秒，起碼是從不讓任何信息素外洩的黑澤。

嗯？他疑惑的抬頭看看黑澤。一大早身上就帶著這麼重的清酒味？看起來西裝筆挺的，其實是高功能酗酒者嗎？

***

不管是beta還是omega，被推工作到頭上的命運是不變的。為什麼自己要答應幫忙，根本就做不完啊啊。

「你還在啊？」

是黑澤。

是黑澤！

從免費的咖啡到幫忙找資料，黑澤最後乾脆在他身旁坐了下來一起整理。他是很感激啦，可是接近深夜，黑暗的辦公室裡獨處的alpha和omega…...停停停，黑澤當然以為自己是beta，不然的話才不會這麼輕率的接近自己。

自己好像再分化以後滿腦子都是AO之間的事，想什麼都有偏差。有這樣熱心幫忙的同期，要努力把工作完成才可以。可是他怎麼覺得黑澤有意無意的老是在瞄他的頸部？難道是自己的氣味外洩了嗎？還是黑澤因為什麼起了疑心？他聞了聞自己身上，沒有味道。他現在用的抑制劑不是貼片，光看腺體也看不出來。不對，就算自己哪裡露了餡，黑澤對自己是不是omega這件事也不會感興趣。得停止這樣心虛，動不動就懷疑被發現了的行為。

他們走出大樓的時候安達忍不住打了個噴嚏。好冷。黑澤從公事包裡拿出一條圍巾，堅持幫他圍上。雖然這一分鐘的沉默有點尷尬，但是他還是感受到了一點溫暖。他這輩子還是第一次，以omega的身份，感受到一個alpha的體溫。屬於黑澤的一股淡淡的，他無法形容的味道隨著圍巾環繞著他。

「等一下。不然來我家吧。」  
「沒睡飽也不好吧。」  
「一點也不麻煩，這樣我也比較放心。」  
「那就這樣吧。」

不，那個，太麻煩你了，我......安達很想說，不，其實我是個omega，還是正在發情期紊亂，剛剛才溜去廁所打了一針抑制劑的omega，實在是不應該這樣跟你一個alpha回家。但是黑澤這樣體貼的建議，表面上是beta的自己其實沒有任何理由拒絕。

結果其實什麼都沒有發生。Alpha把純潔的omega誘騙回家以後撲上來侵犯，或是自己睡到半夜突然抑制劑失效，主動去敲黑澤的房門誘惑他，被引誘的也發情了的黑澤壓著他狠狠操了一頓之後直接標記了他......那些都是成人片才會有的情節。

實際上，他發現自己跟黑澤喜歡看同樣的漫畫，黑澤提供他超級柔軟的睡衣和睡鋪，早上起來還親手做了日式早餐給他吃。那個煎蛋捲真的是有夠超級好吃。雖然早上出門前親自上手幫他整理領帶也太親密了，可是從頭到尾，黑澤對他一直體貼有禮，完全沒有給他一點alpha給人的壓迫感。黑澤跟他想像中典型的alpha真的好不一樣。

要是公司裡任何人知道黑澤的廚藝這麼好，他的行情一定會突破漲停繼續上升吧。這樣完美的黑澤居然還是居家性alpha，這個世界也太不公平了。

話說回來，他從頭到尾都沒有聞到黑澤的味道。就算是以為帶回家的客人是beta，黑澤在家裡還是持續貼著抑制貼，一點氣味都不外洩啊，真是神秘。黑澤的信息素會是什麼味道的呢？

***

終於掛到專科門診，做完各項精細檢查以後的安達非常、非常的煩惱。通常如果有什麼事能讓他困擾成這個樣子，他的直覺反應是找柘植傾訴。但是這次有點困難。依照醫生的說法，他得趕快在對注射性抑制劑產生藥物依賴，導致發情期徹底紊亂之前找到一位alpha願意幫他暫時性標記才行。

但是所謂暫時性標記不是他想像中的一樣，只是alpha咬破他的腺體注射少量的信息素。

「注射性抑制劑的化學分子基本上已經跟alpha的信息素非常接近。如果到了注射藥物都沒有辦法阻止發情，那咬注式的短暫標記也不會太長效。Alpha和omega發生性關係的時候經由性器官交換的各種費洛蒙比信息素複雜多了。所謂的標記，其實就是在進化過程中omega的身體確認自己能安全受孕的信號。要說服一個omega過分旺盛的腺體停止分泌催化發情期的費洛蒙，果然沒有發生性行為還是不行的。」

門診裡很權威的女alpha醫師這樣跟他解說的時候，一副難道你連這樣基本的保健常識都沒有的樣子。

要說到AO之間的專家，果然還是已經出過三本書的柘植是他的諮詢首選。但是，柘植雖然是不以alpha身份為傲的非典型alpha，畢竟還是個alpha。讓他對著一個alpha訴說「我在短期之內必須跟一個alpha發生性行為，但是我一個都不認識這該如何是好」這樣的煩惱...他做不到。

其實不光是認不認識的問題。以他連跟陌生人說話都困難的性格，要腦袋發熱，被費洛蒙驅使著去跟哪個alpha親熱...唉。

如果他能是個beta就好了。


	3. Chapter 3

被拖到六角的慶功宴也就算了，超嗨的六角還不斷的進出點酒，然後拼命的把酒推過來。他瞄了眼毛毛躁躁的後輩，突然覺得他的興奮有點勉強。

不是他的慶功宴嗎？

他啜著啤酒的同時好奇多看了一會，可以確定每次六角對面的長官長長的吐一口煙以後，六角就會僵硬一秒，然後找藉口拱人喝酒。這傢伙難道怕煙味嗎？

安達把六角拉到一旁，試探性的詢問他知不知道附近哪裡可以買胃藥。果然，這個後輩馬上就抓緊機會開心的去放風了。還是會把各種表情寫在年輕人吶，安達微笑了一下。可能要再經過很多歷練和毒打，才能成為像黑澤那樣合格的營業員吧。

無聊的國王遊戲以後，黑澤找了個藉口就出去了。雖然他完全摸不著頭腦黑澤為什麼突然情緒低落，但是他看到了他臉上的那個神情。安達也不知道為什麼，還是決定追到天台上。

「大家真是惡趣味啊，讓兩個同事親吻有什麼好看的。」

「我記得安達你是beta吧。雖然有些beta對AB關係不抗拒，但是大部分beta還是習慣和beta交往。會抗拒的吧，被迫和陌生的alpha親吻。」

「對吧？」

說抗拒有點誇張，但是差點就是他的初吻耶，而且是身為一個omega。雖然大部份的人會反過來說是他賺到了。不過，他反而更在意的是為什麼黑澤的神情這麼落寞。

「不，那個。如果不是我，是哪個其他可愛的omega抽到六號，跟黑澤親吻的話...」那桌上的氣氛一定會熱烈到極致，黑澤的心情呢？也會這樣低落嗎？是因為黑澤覺得被強迫親吻不是他選擇的omega而感覺被冒犯呢？還是因為抽到六號簽的是自己呢？

安達突然覺得自己不應該追上來。這樣想想，差點被迫親吻的omega追在alpha後面安慰他，這不對吧。安達正想打退堂鼓，卻在這個時候聞到一股濃烈的酒香。

黑澤剛才喝了很多嗎？咦，他們桌上有點清酒嗎？自己今天明明只有喝啤酒，突然之間感覺還真是有點醉了。都是六角的錯，做什麼一直往他的方向推酒過來。不對，他剛剛明明只喝了半杯。或者是今天沒有來得及先吃點食物墊胃，還是自己二次分化以後體質改變，酒量變差了。唔，好暈...

他搖晃了兩下，在努力維持平衡的時候被黑澤扶住。

「啊，不好意思吧，可能剛才喝多了。」

「你剛才明明...」黑澤皺了皺眉頭，周遭的酒味突然消失不見。他驚訝的猛地抬頭看向黑澤。

嗯，難道那個味道是...他看到黑澤回望他的眼神發現不對。是黑澤的信息素嗎？他把抑制貼撕下來了嗎？難道他到天台上來放風，不是因為什麼心情不好，只是純粹想找個沒有人的地方釋放信息素放鬆一下？不對，這不是重點，重點是他露出馬腳了。怎麼辦？自己還被扶框在他的懷裡。然後，黑澤他，居然越湊越近...

「在這裡在這裡！」

呼，呼。是六角啊。

******

只要不要跟黑澤單獨相處就沒事了。以黑澤的紳士，應該不會在有別人在場的情況下直接過來問他「你是不是其實是omega」這種問題。只要拖延一點時間，黑澤忘了以後自然可以裝傻混過去。再說他在意的應該不是自己是不是omega，而是他隱瞞這麼久的信息素被自己聞到了。

其實清酒是很迷人的香味啊，既有很有alpha感覺的酒精成分，也有符合黑澤性格，清冽的吟釀氣息。以自己那天光不小心聞到一點就被醺得搖晃這件事來看，黑澤信息素的濃度一定超乎常人想像的強烈。難怪他把氣味藏得這麼好，要是他不小心的話，把整個辦公室的人都瞬間灌醉都是有可能的事。

啊，不對，他在想什麼。現在最緊張的問題，應該是他必須找到一個alpha幫他暫時標記才對。

唉。

坐在他背後的藤崎小姐同時也發出一聲嘆息。他好奇的聽了幾句那桌的聊天，感覺似乎同桌的人都非常熱衷的在討論alpha人選，藤崎小姐帶點勉強的覆和著。是自己太敏感了，產生了投射心理嗎？他最後還是忍不住，轉身用浦部前輩交代的任務，拜託式的給藤崎小姐一個脫身的機會。

***

「你真是幫了大忙了，下次一定要請你吃飯。謝謝了吶。」

其實也沒有什麼，那位社長看起來雖然生氣，卻沒有像很多其他討人厭的長官一樣，一激動就刺鼻的氣味亂飛。看他的樣子，更像是有什麼要求，卻不方便在同是alpha的黑澤面前示弱。他只是鼓起勇氣走過去，在屈膝端茶的時候用很小的音量尋問他的需求而已。

也許是自己二次分化以後的氣質變得柔軟了嗎？要是以前，膽怯的自己接近正在生氣的社長也只是被忽視而已。現在自己的軟語請求卻變成貼心的表現。以前從來沒有交集的六角會請他吃便當，順便跟他請教企劃的語法和抱怨黑澤的嚴厲。同是omega的藤崎小姐會在散步回公司的時候聊到她父母對她找到一個可靠alpha的期待和必須假裝對alpha感興趣的壓力。雖然從頭到尾也只是她說他聽而已，畢竟對尋找alpha的壓力這種東西他也完全不懂。就連浦部前輩，現在推工作給他的時候也用更撒嬌的語氣，順便抱怨一下他的愛妻。

是因為他的身體正在短時間內大量分泌讓他可以繁衍後代的賀爾蒙的緣故嗎？周圍的人突然認為他是個貼心，好親近，可以信賴和吐訴煩惱的對象。可是他只是像以前一樣，安靜包容的傾聽而已。他們看到的自己，是安達呢？還是omega安達呢？

無論如何，能夠幫上黑澤的忙還是讓他最開心的一件事。像黑澤這樣，總是用一樣親切有禮的態度對待他面前的人---不論是alpha，beta，或是omega，不論是長官還是像自己一樣毫無存在感的同期。像這樣的人...雖然離自己很遠，但是能夠幫上他的忙真是太好了。

***

  
只是不小心淋到一點雨，沒有什麼的。看見黑澤身邊有個那樣美麗的小姐，雖然隔得太遠沒有辦法辨別她是不是黑澤所屬的omega，也是很正常的。不過，分化以後自己的體質似乎真的改變了一些，比如像現在，感覺似乎是要開始發燒了，從前沒有這麼容易感冒的。或許跟成為omega沒有關係，也許是三十歲的自己健康開始走下坡了。

他覺得腦袋昏昏沉沉，打算提前下班回家。啊，睡覺之前要記得把今天的抑制劑打了。

他記得自己莫名其妙的對黑澤發了一頓脾氣，在搖晃著倒下的同時被黑澤強壯的臂彎支撐著，喔，他還記得黑澤的姐姐，那個大美女，跟他們上了同一台車。

然後他就在自己的床上醒過來了。

他是怎麼...黑澤的臉出現在眼前。安達眨了眨眼睛。

「早，感覺怎麼樣？」

「嗯，好很多了。」

「那太好了。」黑澤看起來真的像是關心他的感覺，不是只是禮貌性的詢問而已。

「我煮了粥，能吃一點嗎？」

黑澤...他摸了摸自己身上的睡衣。昨天晚上，他似乎在染上感冒的同時併發了短暫的發情期。黑澤在送自己回來以後找到了放在廁所的注射劑，還幫忙自己打了一針。然後，在持續半夜的情熱之後，黑澤用咬注的方式給了他一個腺體上的短暫標記。

「對不起，沒有經過你的允許就侵犯你的隱私，還擅自給你暫時標記。」黑澤在他吃到一半的時候突然給他一個正式的道歉禮，害他差點被含在嘴裡的粥嗆到。好燙。

他努力把粥吞了下去，捏捏自己的後頸。嗯，好奇怪的感受。隱隱發脹的同時卻又很舒服。「不，我才要謝謝你。要不是你發現得即時送我回家，我差點就要在公司門口就要...總而言之，真的很謝謝你。」

「但是，聽說注射抑制劑對身體很不好吧。」黑澤看起來真的很關心自己的樣子。「啊，對不起，我知道這屬於你的隱私。感覺公司裡知道安達是omega身份的人不多，你一定很努力的在隱藏。我會保守秘密的。只不過，如果有什麼困難或是煩惱的話，請不要客氣。就算我不能提供什麼用處，至少我可以傾聽。」

黑澤真是個好人啊。雖然很奇怪，但是對著不是很熟的黑澤，他不知道為什麼感覺可以傾訴這些日子裡的煩惱。可能是因為昨天的經歷對他來說的震撼太大了，也可能是因為黑澤知道了他這個不是秘密的秘密，突然成為了自己這邊的人。

「其實也沒有刻意隱藏啦，......」

他從過了三十歲生日突然二次分化，導致現在發情期紊亂，需要每天注射抑制劑開始，一直說到必需找個alpha跟他一起從事臨時標記活動的壓力，叨叨絮絮的一口氣說完。

「其實，我什麼經驗都沒有。你看我的樣子就知道了，我這個人從以前就沒有甚麼桃花運。我完全沒有跟人交往過 ---你不要笑喔...」

「我沒有笑啊。」

「...不要說性行為了，就連親吻和牽手都沒有過。就算找得到願意跟我做的alpha，我也不知道要怎麼做啊。而且，要在我從來沒有過的，完全失控的發情期做。」安達雙手捂著臉。

「我知道我這種煩惱對你這樣受歡迎的人來說很可笑啦。雖然對你來說可能不好理解，但是，還是謝謝你願意聽我訴說。啊，感覺心情好多了。」

黑澤像是努力的思考著。「那，你有什麼想法嗎？」

安達把額頭靠在小桌上，他已經想放棄人生了。啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。他突然間想到什麼坐了起來。

「雖然我也不願意這樣，但是，真的到了生死關頭的話，有可能黑澤可以幫到我。當然，如果最後那樣的話，我不會因為這樣看輕你的。」安達緊張的扭了捏自己的袖子，說著說著，整個人都快縮到桌子底下去了。

「你有認識的牛郎店可以介紹給我嗎？」

黑澤似乎咬了咬牙關，看起來有點不悅。

「啊啊，請黑澤相信我真的不是這樣的人。這真的是因為生理上，不，健康上的需要。就算你有什麼管道，我也相信你不是那樣的人。我只是想，你認識的人一定比我多。啊，當然，在那個職業上班的人也是靠努力換取金錢的人，我沒有歧視的意思。」

黑澤又深呼吸了一次，才重新面帶禮貌微笑的問他。「如果你不介意的話，可以讓我來試試看嗎？」

欸？


	4. Chapter 4

黑澤真的不愧是營業一課的王牌啊。一開始他明明想著絕對不可能，怎麼可以，光是想後果就很尷尬，要是真的發生了，這家公司也待不下去了。但是，在黑澤分析各種利弊給他聽之後，他突然覺得好像拜託他是唯一可行的方案。

難道是真的對他想去消費牛郎這麼反感。安達嘆了口氣。不過，黑澤好像是認真的，還在兩天之間去做了健康檢查，把報告遞給自己了。他也只好把最近去醫院拿到的健康報告也拷貝一份給他。

「今天也一起下班吧。」

喔，還有這個禮拜開始的親密練習。「如果要再進一步發生親密關系的話，事先了解、熟悉對方是必要的吧。如果能開始適應單純的肌膚碰觸，到時候勉強的感覺也能減少。」

好有道理。所以他們開始盡量一起上下班。走在在電車站和家之間的路上時，黑澤會湊過來握住他的手。一開始是很害羞啦，不過這樣幾次之後，安達慢慢開始覺得黑澤說得沒錯，好像可以開始習慣黑澤的觸摸。

一起漫步的同時黑澤也會找些話題攀談。有時候是公司裡的雜事，有時候是彼此的嗜好。黑澤真的很厲害，就連跟他都能天南地北的閒聊，一點都不怕冷場。自己真的很不會聊天啊。不過幾次之後安達也開始抓到節奏了，其實只要不要想太多就好了，反正黑澤人很好，自己說錯話他也不會被冒犯。從那天的蒙布朗社長到自己愛吃的點心，從東京各家有名的甜點店到他在東京某些社區裡的各種愛店，再從自己大學畢業以後懶到連房子都沒找，到自己到豐川來上班的機緣...安達突然覺得黑澤好厲害，真適合去FBI上班。

今天回家路上的主題就比較嚴肅一點了。

「我希望可以跟安達先溝通一些細節。這是安達的第一次不是嗎？我希望能夠盡可能的讓你沒有遺憾。如果到了發情期再問你的話，那時候你可能沒有辦法很好的做出判斷。」

是很有道理啦。但是一邊牽著手，一邊回答這些問題讓人好害羞。黑澤鉅細靡遺的準備也讓他突然覺得，營業部五年第一不是沒有道理，有好多細節都是他事前沒有想到的。黑澤分批循序漸進的依靠問答找出他自己也不知道的喜好這件事也很厲害。好像，從來沒有人這樣對他用心過。

「第一個問題是地點。可以在安達家，也可以來我家，當然我們也可以在飯店開一個房間。」

嗯...如果論舒適度，他當然還是偏愛自己的小窩。但是要容納兩個大人的話，他的單人床就有點困難了。而且到時候自己一定意識不清，要依賴黑澤照顧自己，還是選擇黑澤的家比較好。

黑澤像是沒有預期到他的答案，頓了兩秒才繼續問。

「第二個問題是時間，臨時標記之前一天要暫時停止使用抑制劑，允許發情期的到來。如果需要一到兩日不能安排做其他活動的話，哪一天比較方便呢？」

安達這才想起發情期的威力，就算是有黑澤給自己臨時標記，自己也會在床上度過一段時間。他不想運用特假，還是哪個週末就好了。反正他也沒有什麼其他的事。

「那，就定在這個日期怎麼樣。再下一個週末的話，離我的易感期就有點太近了。那個週五下班以後，就來我家吧。」

第一次聽到黑澤提他的易感期。黑澤給他的印象，像是他已經是凌駕生理現象之上，是可以完全控制自己的超級 alpha。

然後，話題就突然轉變成今天晚上要吃什麼了。是的，黑澤也開始跟他一起吃晚飯，有時候還留在他家過夜。據他的說法，那是因為不知道他的發情期會不會突然到來，如果黑澤在身邊的話才好方便隨時解救他。說得他好像是什麼不定時炸彈一樣。

今天他們一起在回家路上的商店街買了菜，一進門黑澤就鑽進他家的小廚房裡了，還讓他不要過去幫忙，專心在客廳打電動就好。安達摸摸自己的鼻子，總覺得這個情況有點不太對勁。難道黑澤是因為那天在公司門口解救了他，覺得對自己有責任感？還是他其實就是這麼好心的人？嗯，好香。雖然不知道是什麼菜，可是如果說是什麼對omega來說特別滋補的食品，他也不會太驚訝。感覺自己好像是要被好好飼養再開宰的什麼可食用寵物...他發了個抖，決定還是專心玩遊戲比較好。

***

過了幾天，黑澤把他約到他的家裡。「如果要在我家進行臨時標記的話，我想讓你先適應環境，不要在完全陌生的地方進行。」

安達坐在鋪著深藍色床單的大床床沿。雖然有點緊張，可是他還是能感受到這個床墊的舒適度，至少是自己小床的五倍。

「還五倍咧。」黑澤被他逗笑了，伸手拿了一個鞋盒大小的盒子，猶豫了一下，走到他面前的地板上坐了下來。這樣就變成安達坐在比他高的地方跟他溝通。

是要幫助他放鬆一點嗎？安達這一點觀察力還是有的。好厲害，這樣一個動作，他突然就有了自己是發給黑澤命令的決定者的感覺。難怪沒有客戶能夠拒絕黑澤啊。

「我想讓你先看看這裡面的東西比較好。」安達看見裡面一個黑色長帶子的道具時忍不住整個人慌張起來。這是，堵嘴帶？黑澤的口味這麼重嗎？他沒有辦法想像自己像BDSM的成人片裡一樣被堵起嘴性交的情景。

「啊，不是不是，這個是給我用的止咬帶。當然到時候我會注射alpha用的抑制劑，確保我不會被引導發情。如果一旦我發覺自己有失控的傾向的話，會把這個戴上的。」

盒子裡的確有幾支針劑，還有好幾盒的保險套。黑澤也把止咬帶拿出來，親自戴上展示給他看。嘴部綁著黑色帶子的黑澤，看起來，好色情。

安達不禁咽了下口水。

「這個是omega專用的止咬帶，要是感覺不安全的話，臨時標記以後你就可以戴上。這樣如果我中途失控改變主意，這個可以適時阻止我。」

是個很樸素的，深色的項帶，不過在後頸的腺體部位做了加強遮蓋設計。安達試戴上脖子調整大小的時候，可以感受到黑澤的視線停留在他身上的重量。看起來很奇怪吧？

「不用了，我想，我相信黑澤。既然黑澤答應了不會永久標記我，到時候也會注射抑制劑，我想是用不到這個的。」

「好，不過如果有需要的話，這些都會在這個盒子裡，到時候我會放在這個櫃子上。還有這個，到時候也會放在裡面。」

黑澤另外拿出一個麻布袋子。安達心裡跳了一下，打開一看，果然是一個模擬alpha性具形狀的按摩棒。

「其實不一定要用到這個。但是通常alpha需要也被誘導發情才能持續不斷的進行性行為。就算是一開始就臨時標記了，如果你還是持續發情超過一到兩天，我的體力不濟的話，就可能用得到它。如果你希望，也可以在臨時標記以後盡量用它舒緩。但是如果不是真正跟alpha發生性行為，單純只靠標記的話，發情期還是有可能延長。」

安達好想把臉，不，把整個人都藏起來。好難想像...就算是黑澤到時候在第一次發生關係的時候就給他臨時標記，他的身體還是會被殘餘的催情素影響，在這張床上向黑澤不斷的纏要一次又一次的高潮。

他雙手緊緊的揪著袋子，感覺思緒有點混亂。聽說進入omega發情期以後沒有及時使用抑制劑或是延遲標記的話，還有可能持續發情三到五天。再嚴重一點的話，就算是一個被引導發情的強壯alpha也沒有辦法滿足在這幾天裡不斷的性需求。好可怕，感覺好像是成人片裡的設定。幸好黑澤願意幫他的忙。

「那個，」實在是很難說出口，但是黑澤都這樣細心為他事先設想這麼多了，他也要勇敢的好好溝通才行。「如果可能的話，希望能夠不用這個。我其實...以前也沒有像一般omega一樣自慰過。到時候，如果，嗯。我希望，第一次進入我身體的能是黑澤，不是冷冰冰的道具。」

呼，說出口了。

一秒。兩秒。三秒。

「我知道了。」黑澤伸手過來把他手上已經被捏得皺皺的袋子拿走，收到盒子裡。他低垂著頭，看不見對面的人的表情，只看見一隻大手出現在自己的視線裡又離開。

黑澤的手好大，線條看起來也很漂亮，是那種肌理分明的，強壯的美。如果被這樣的手抓著自己的手腕...等等，他到底在想什麼。

「我去拿杯水。」黑澤過了一會回到寢室，手裡多了一個裝著檸檬片的水杯和玻璃水壺。安達接過水杯，兩三口就把一杯水喝光了，還濺了一滴到臉頰上。好渴。

「到時候我的工作之一是確認你有確實補充水分。水，維他命液，和其他必須的用品我會準備，你不用擔心。」

「謝謝。」

「嗯，我家的浴室你用過了，其他的細節我可以當天再跟你確認。如果你有想到什麼要求可以隨時告訴我。今天就先這樣吧，辛苦了。」

黑澤的表情和話語都很溫和，但是安達總覺得有哪裡奇怪。不過今天他的腦容量已經完全超載了，他也來不及細想，回到家直接倒頭就睡。


	5. Chapter 5

約好的週五晚上，安達帶著換洗衣物到了黑澤的家。來應門的黑澤還是一樣輕鬆溫和，似乎只是正常的接待到自己家一起吃個飯的同事。這讓他跟著放心了一點。

他洗完澡後穿著黑澤幫他準備的深色睡衣，在客廳裡翻起最新一集的狩龍人拉格納。過了一會黑澤也穿著同款米白色睡衣從浴室出來，頭髮還帶著擦拭以後的濕意。他坐在離安達不遠的沙發上，從咖啡桌上拿了一本商業雜誌看了起來。

好微妙的氣氛。安達手上翻著漫畫，心裡卻開始想東想西。感覺好像一對伴侶的家居生活，而不是兩個即將要發生關系的...他跟黑澤，說是同期感覺太疏遠了。現在可以算是朋友了嗎？可是他對黑澤了解的這麼少。難道他們這樣，就是成人世界裡所謂的炮友？

安達用視線邊緣快速瞄了黑澤一眼。如果他現在主動坐近一點開始親密訓練，黑澤會怎麼樣呢？只是牽手而已，應該沒有關係。

「安達，你先到寢室等我一下好嗎？」

黑澤突然站起身，拿取放在醫藥盒裡的alpha注射式抑制劑，就要往手臂上打。安達這時候才發現空氣裡飄浮著一股甜甜的糖香味。

「可是，那不是我的，我的信息素不是這個味道。」安達下意識的回答以後才發覺不對，他好像真的開始進入發情期了。

「快去。」

黑澤改用不是很嚴厲的alpha式命令口吻後，他的身體很自然的開始往寢室移動。安達在到達門口的時候終於想起來，這是米飴糖的味道啊。小時候吃過的。難道自己是從米，白飯，一路分化成米飴糖了嗎？

進入臥室以後他的全身上下開始發熱，就是輕薄的睡衣在身上都感覺是負擔。這是他二次分化以後第一次完全沒有用抑制劑，原來真正的發情是這個感覺。熱潮襲捲他身體的速度比他想像中的要快好多。呼，呼，好熱，他把衣物一件一件的扔在地上，自動爬上大床的正中央。有黑澤的味道，可是不夠。他抱著黑澤的枕頭大口吸氣，同時開始小幅度的翻滾，感受著絲滑的床單在赤裸的皮膚上帶來的片刻的清涼。

還是不夠，唔，好燙，感覺要融化了，全身上下都在冒汗，就連後穴都開始濕潤。他需要，需要......安達好想伸手填塞那個空虛，但是又捨不得放開充滿黑澤味道的枕頭。嗯唔，好痛苦。

黑澤在這個時候進來了，他沒有浪費一點時間，快速脫衣以後拿了一個保險套，幫安達換了個姿勢。

「第一次的話，從後面來對你比較輕鬆。」

其實都可以，拜託，給我，安達好慶幸自己只有能力大口呼吸，什麼話都說不出口。他跪趴在床上，臀部不受控制的朝著黑澤扭動。他可以感受自己的後穴不規律的開合，剛剛分泌的體液隨著推擠開始滴落，從股間順著大腿往下流。他看不見跪在自己身後的黑澤的表情，但是自己現在看起來一定很淫蕩。安達把臉埋進黑澤的枕頭。

好燙，好脹，好滿，他可以感覺到黑澤一手壓在他的肩胛骨之間，一手扶著他的腰，一寸一寸的挺進他的身體。呼。呼。呼。原來是這種感覺。再多一點，再進來一點，還是不夠。好感謝黑澤沒有浪費時間在前戲上。

「啊、唔嗯、啊啊、嗯啊、」隨著身後的alpha開始律動，快感也一陣陣的從後穴一路沖上腦門。各種聲音不由自主的從他的喉頭隨著節奏溢出，像是他的身體想告訴黑澤他現在的感受。好舒服，好棒，好舒服，再多一點，他的身體也隨著一下一下的往後頂。

啪、啪、啪、啪、啪、肉體拍擊的聲音夾著蕩漾的水聲，每次黑澤的胯部紮實的撞擊他的臀部，他都被一波快感衝擊。他漸漸的感覺自己就要被各種感受淹沒。他緊緊的抓著床單，偶爾需要提醒自己繼續呼吸。啊、啊、那是什麼？感覺黑澤在自己的身體越頂越深，他的頂端撞擊著他體內一個以前從來沒有感覺過的地方。

那是，那是，安達被陌生的感覺折磨著。不完全是痛感，每次接觸，他的體內就冒出一陣酸軟，他下意識的想逃開，他的身體卻背叛式的比剛開始的時候更渴望他身後的alpha。他的後穴開始在黑澤進出之間一陣陣的痙攣收縮，像是連短暫的抽出都不捨得，要緊緊的留住他的陽器在自己體內。他、他、

啊啊---！他的內壁不斷分泌著一股一股的熱液，澆在黑澤的堅硬上。他終於忍不住尖叫起來，整個人往前軟倒。黑澤的上半身也跟著貼覆上來，咬住了他的後頸。微微的刺痛感之後是從腺體開始擴散的一陣脹意。黑澤最後一次衝刺以後，他的陽具深深埋在他後穴裡一陣一陣的抽蓄，他卻沒有感到應該要有的濕熱液體，啊，因為戴了套子。安達安心的同時，卻感到體內那個奇怪的地方充斥著一股不滿的騷動。

呼、呼、呼、呼、黑澤的頭靠著他的頸間，貼著他的後背的胸腹傳來幾乎滾燙的體溫，他們緊緊的靠在一起喘氣，他的下半身甚至還在他的體內......在高潮過後的瞬間，安達感覺他們從兩個人結合成了一體。他還沒有來的及好好感受這一刻，就開始覺得眼皮變得沉重，在昏沉之間失去了意識。

「安達，安達？」

他逐漸醒了過來，被扶坐起來以後接過遞給他的水，一口氣喝了大半杯以後才漸漸清醒過來。他居然，一做完就睡著了嗎？他正想著要道歉的同時感受到自己身上的清爽感，剛剛全身的汗似乎被擦拭過一遍。

要道歉還是要說謝謝呢？他瞥見黑澤赤裸的身體以後卻忘記了自己要說什麼。好明顯的腹肌，居然還有人魚線。

「把整杯喝完以後再睡一會吧，接下來的一天會很費體力。」

安達聽從的把剩下的水全部喝掉。好渴。他急忙的吞嚥，還不小心嗆了一下。什麼嘛，他拍拍自己的胸口。明明兩個人都做過更親密的事了，他卻在這裡因為看見對方的裸體而害羞。

他把杯子遞還給黑澤的時候感到熱了起來，身體又開始散發出那股甜香。

「等我一下。」黑澤把杯子放到床頭櫃上，拿了一個保險套回到床上。這次他讓兩個人都側躺著，他一手環抱著他，從後方慢慢進入安達。

可能是因為已經被暫時標記過了，安達這次不像第一次一樣只顧著渴望著黑澤。他有多餘一點的心力可以感受更多。他們的頭側躺在同一個枕頭上，他可以感覺到黑澤噴在他頸間的呼吸和逐漸粗重的喘息。他雙手牢牢抓住黑澤抱著他的手，像是害怕自己在沉浮之間被淹沒。做到半途，他下意識的把黑澤的手放到嘴邊，把他的手指輪流放進口中。他發現他越樂在其中的舔舐吸允，黑澤進入他的力道就越猛烈。雖然他看不到背後的alpha，他還是可以漸漸的這樣找到傳遞自己渴望的方式，和黑澤一起達到第二次的高潮。

接下來的一天是不斷的重複。他在一陣陣的高潮以後很快的會進入昏睡狀態，但是在每次小憩之間，黑澤會不斷的提醒他攝取水分和幫助他做基本的清潔。幾乎在清醒以後不久，他的身體就會開始貪婪的尋覓下一次的高潮。在幾次反覆的強烈快感和情慾起伏以後，他開始感到生理上的疲憊。發情期就是這一回事嗎？有一秒的時間，他幾乎想請求黑澤直接永久標記他，他不想再次經歷這個過程。

他接過黑澤遞給他的維他命果凍補充包，很快的吞嚥一空。黑澤把包裝接過去，整理了一番環境以後坐回到他身邊。「要再睡一會嗎？」

他側頭看看同樣一天沒睡的黑澤。他起碼可以靠發情期的荷爾蒙支撐著，黑澤卻完全一點休息的機會都沒有的照顧著他。他湊過身去，在alpha的臉頰上輕輕的吻了一下。

「謝謝。」

***

這樣又幾次之後黑澤還是把按摩棒拿了出來。雖然這時候安達已經沒有那麼排斥了，看到這個道具他還是不自覺的顫抖了一下。黑澤像是思考了一下，把保險套包上柱狀物以後半躺坐在床頭，讓他跨跪在他的胸部兩側。

要是一開始的時候，就算是情潮有多麼兇猛，他還是會猶豫一下的。但是他的身體似乎已經習慣了服從黑澤的指示，在他還來不及消化訊息之前就跟著照做了。黑澤的雙手拿著按摩棒在他看不見的背後動作。

「安達，看著我，這就跟我幫助你的時候一樣。想像這個是我，對，這不是做得很好嗎？」

安達感覺到黑澤一手扶著他的臀瓣，一手引導著按摩棒進入他的身體。不帶體溫的冰冷感讓他有點不適，但是跟前面幾次不同的是，這次他看得到黑澤，還聽得到他不斷哄著他的聲音。慢慢的他可以說服自己那是黑澤，在每次進出之間感受到快感。

「來，給我你的手，就是這樣，好，幫我扶著一下，很快就會很舒服的...」

黑澤誘導著他的手跟他一起握住按摩棒，然後打開了什麼開關。巨大的柱狀物在他體內開始震動，引起一陣陣的酥麻。不、不要、好奇怪、嗯嗯、好、好、

他完全沉浸在強烈的刺激帶來的新奇快感裡，一直到快要高潮了，才發現黑澤的手早就不在按摩棒上了，他已經接手拿著那個，開始來回搗弄著自己的後穴。每次抽插之間，他的內穴還溢出更多的熱液，濕答答的沿著棒子流到他的手上，再滴在黑澤的胸腹上。他現在，在離著黑澤的臉這麼近的地方，正在這樣完全忘我的，拿著本來說不想用的道具自慰著。他腦子接受到的訊息讓他忍不住想尖叫，身體卻怎麼也停不下來的，不斷的進行同樣的動作。

黑澤突然伸出一手握住他的根部，同時含住他的分身，隨著按摩棒的節奏開始吞吐吸允。在這樣多重的感官刺激下，他很快的就又高潮了。在他射出的時候，黑澤居然繼續吸允著，全部吞了下去。

那一次以後他控制不住的哭泣起來，連他自己也分辨不出那是羞恥或是快感的淚水。黑澤完全亂了方寸，翻過來緊緊的抱著他。

「抱歉，是我做過頭了，對不起。」

「不是，是我，大概是發情期的關係，情緒比較不穩。」他在啜泣間努力解釋，顧不得擦拭滿臉的淚水，緊緊的回抱著黑澤，直到他又昏昏沉沉的睡去。


	6. Chapter 6

中途他醒過來一次，發現自己還是維持著跟黑澤相擁而臥的睡姿。他扭頭看看床頭的鐘，這次居然連續睡了四個小時。他的發情期終於快要結束了嗎？他靠回黑澤的身上閉上眼睛。

再醒來的時候已經是星期天的早上了。他的身體已經被擦拭過一遍，連床單都換了新的，那些道具都已經被收起來了。要不是自己的身體每一寸都傳來痠痛的訊息，一切就好像是他在黑澤家正常留宿後醒來的樣子。

「醒了嗎？感覺怎麼樣？」

痛，很痛，不光是全身上下的每一寸肌肉，包含後穴的地方也是，光是動一下就感受得到運動過度後的傷害。當然安達沒有把抱怨說出口，只是坐了起來點了點頭。

穿著家居睡褲，但是還裸著上身的黑澤在床沿坐下，遞給他一包維他命補充包。沉默的坐在他身旁的黑澤看起來有點低落。他也累了吧。他雙手捧著鋁箔包慢慢地就著吸管吸著，終於還是喝完了。

「那個，我...」說這樣的謊話一定會被發現的，那個帶著米味的甜香都已經開始慢慢的消失了。但是安達就是有一股衝動，他不想讓跟黑澤的最後一次是那種回憶。如果可以的話，請讓他自私這麼一次就好。

「其實感覺還是有點，那個，如果可以的話，可以再一次嗎？」

黑澤的表情還是那樣溫和，像是完全沒有察覺到他的謊言。他在黑澤坐上床的時候又開口了。

「那個，可以從正面嗎？我想可以看到你。」黑澤的動作停頓了一下，看起來好猶豫。「啊，我太任性了，對不起，我是不是要求太多了。」

「不會。對你的體力可能會有負擔，中途想換姿勢要告訴我。」

他的雙腿環在黑澤的背上，看著撐在自己上方的alpha一點一點的進入自己。黑澤的速度放得很慢很慢，幾乎是小提琴家好整以暇的慢慢調著弦試音的節奏。隨著發情期的接近尾聲，這次不像是之前的強烈快感，更像是泡入溫泉以後，身心都放鬆的舒暢。安達的喉頭溢出低低的共鳴，嗯、嗯、......

黑澤他的表情，一直都這樣認真虔誠嗎？對他來說，現在的感受像是在完成一項工作，還是也有一點快樂呢？安達閉上眼睛阻止自己再想下去，雙手向上環住黑澤的頸部。自己現在是正在發情期的omega，不論做甚麼都是受到費洛蒙的影響。他把黑澤的頭往下拉，親上他的嘴唇。呃，這個姿勢好考驗柔軟度。

他們在這次放慢步調的結合中不斷的交換親吻，在黑澤退出他的身體以後，還一手扶著他的後頸，跟他深吻了很久。他雙手抱著上方的黑澤的背，有種他們其實是一對剛歡愛過的普通情侶的錯覺。

他終於梳洗完畢，從浴室穿著便服走出來的時候，餐桌上放著一小鍋粥，黑澤卻穿著上班的正裝，外面罩著長大衣，手裡還拿著公事包。嗯？

「我做了粥，你一定餓了吧？？」

他呆住的表情看起來一定很笨。「對不起，突然接到消息，公司裡有一件事，我一定得緊急去一趟才行。你慢慢的先吃點東西，要離開的時候把門關上就可以了。」

今天是星期天耶。雖然說黑澤這樣的精英，需要在非上班日處理緊急事件也不奇怪。

「今天還是要盡量補充水分，多吃像粥這樣容易消化的東西。我把止痛藥放在這個桌上，胃裡有食物以後就可以吃了。貼在肌群上的止痛貼片在這裡，可以先貼。」

「......」

「那，我先走了。」

他一個人坐在空蕩的，沒有主人的家裡，強迫性的一口一口吞嚥著還是溫熱的粥。他的動作很慢很慢，他告訴自己那是因為身體上的不適，他不能做太劇烈的動作。把碗盤洗淨，東西都收拾好了，再也沒有留在這個空間的理由以後，他終於慢慢的離開黑澤的家。

接下來的上班日完全恢復正常。黑澤跟他完全沒有獨處的機會，在公司碰到的時候也只是像一般同期一樣的招呼。回診檢查的時候他被告知自己的數據開始慢慢回歸正常，雖然還是偶爾需要靠注射性抑制劑調節，但是不久之後應該可以像一般的omega一樣使用抑制貼調整發情期。他把報告結果婉轉地傳給黑澤，在已讀的情況下過了好幾個小時才收到一句「那太好了。」

唯一一次和黑澤獨處幾秒的時間，是他走到茶水間，看到黑澤正好在裡面的一次。他看起來是不是像是故意尋找黑澤落單的時候追上來騷擾他的變態？要不要趁這個機會跟他道謝？安達只猶豫了一下，來找黑澤求教事務的六角就過來了。有時候他近距離瞥見黑澤，都要強迫自己把目光移開。盯著看的話，他太容易聯想起他西裝底下裸體的樣子，或是自己是怎麼樣在不久之前忘情的吸允著那隻正握著文件的手。

在不知情的人眼裡，他們幾乎不存在的互動就像一般同期一樣正常。要不是自己還能感受到身體某一些地方些微的不適，他都幾乎要以為這件事從頭到尾都是他的幻想。的確，公司裡最沒有存在感，甚至沒有人知道是omega的自己，和優秀的alpha黑澤度過了一個這樣的週末，說出去也不會有人相信吧？自己到底在失落什麼？

週五的晚上，他終於鼓起勇氣在下班前傳了訊息過去。「一直還沒有機會向你道謝，請你吃個飯好嗎？」

這次的回答倒是很快，他在下班的路上就收到了。「抱歉，這個週末不方便。」

喔。

「我明白了。還是謝謝你。那就這樣了。」


	7. Chapter 7

他在買晚餐的時候多拿了兩瓶杯裝清酒。把飯糰吃完以後，他打開清酒慢慢的喝著。黑澤無償幫了自己這麼大的忙，在過程中還體貼入微，連交往中的alpha都沒有辦法做到這種程度吧。現在危機解除了，一切當然也就應該回到原來的樣子。可是，他還是覺得空蕩蕩的，好像突然少了什麼。他一直知道他跟黑澤之間的距離很遠，但是，以前這個認知從來沒有讓他這麼難受過。

自己在期待什麼呢？難道會像戀愛漫畫裡面一樣，萬人迷alpha在跟自己做過一次以後，突然瘋狂的迷戀上他？就算是徹底分化成omega了，這副肉體也不可能有吸引力到那種程度。黑澤以前，應該交往過很可愛，或是很美麗的omega吧，感覺他似乎懂得很多。不，不能再回憶那個週末的事情了。得快點停止。就算黑澤不知道，自己這樣一再回味那次的事，也是對他的一種無禮冒犯。

第二罐清酒也喝到快見底的時候他收到黑澤視訊電話的邀請。他沒有思考就直接點開。

看背景，黑澤在他的臥室裡啊。他甚至依照角度可以清楚的知道，黑澤的手機現在靠在床頭櫃桌上的那個鬧鐘旁邊，他則坐在靠牆那邊的床沿。已經換上睡衣了嗎，這麼早。

「對不起，我意識到之前的訊息讀起來很糟。如果可以，應該當面向你道歉。其實是因為這個週末是我的易感期，我還是避免跟你見面比較好。」

喔，原來是這樣。Alpha的易感期雖然不像omega的發情期一樣，但是不用抑制劑完全控制的話，情緒容易失控，對omega更加敏感，性慾也比平常旺盛。正好遇到發情期的omega的話，也很容易被引發雙方都失控的發情效應。避免和omega接觸也是對的。

黑澤從螢幕上像是看見他桌上的清酒空瓶，他連忙調整自己的手機角度。糟糕，看起來好像酒鬼。

「安達。」

「嗯？」

「我是一個alpha。」

「我知道啊。」

「不，目前為止你現在看到過的我，就連上個週末跟你相處的我，都是經過再三考慮以後才行動的產物。真正的alpha不是這樣的。如果讓你有跟我相處很容易或是愉快的錯覺，那是因為我習慣了先思考你會希望我怎麼行動，我才去做。這樣的完美不是真正的我。」

聽不懂。安達非常，非常的困惑。

黑澤一手捂著自己的臉，過了半天才放下來。「我跟普通的alpha一樣，佔有慾強烈，沒有辦法和別人分享，想要的東西一定要得到。可是我跟一般alpha不一樣的是，我的信息素比較特別，我身邊的人沒有辦法在維持理智的情況下跟我互動。這一點，安達你是也知道的吧？」

安達搖了搖頭又點了點頭，黑澤跟一般的alpha一點都不一樣，但是他的信息素很濃郁是真的。他上網查過資料，一般的alpha就算是擁有酒類的信息素，也不會讓接收到的人到達這種程度實質的酒醉。

「我曾經以為，我只要遠遠的看著就好了。然後我突然之間可以靠近，就好像連我都不敢做的夢一個一個的發生。可是越靠近，我想要的就更多。我...不管得到的再多，對我來說都已經不夠了。但是，如果我伸出手的話，」

安達呆呆地盯著他看，等了好久都沒有等到下半句。螢幕裡的黑澤像是剛從嚮往的夢裡醒過來，給他一個虛虛的微笑。

「抱歉，請忘了這些吧。我只是突然想任性一下，請原諒我。下次見面時，一切都會恢復原狀的。」

什麼？安達被掛電話以後愣了好久。他以為週五的夜晚，一個人小酌的自己有點醉意，但是黑澤看起來比他更茫。難道黑澤聞到他自己的信息素也會醉？

安達不斷的回想他們的對話。雖然不能肯定，但是，有一件事讓他很在意。要確認的話，只有一個方法。如果不把握機會的話，以後他一定會後悔的。他做了一些準備，趁著酒意勇敢的朝著黑澤的公寓出發。

「安達？」

來應門的黑澤看起來很驚訝，嗯，那是當然的，就連他自己都很驚訝，剛剛按完門鈴以後幾乎想要轉身就跑。他緊緊的握拳鼓勵自己，趁黑澤還呆滯的片刻從他身邊的縫隙鑽進門。果然如同他猜想的一樣，黑澤度過一個人在家的易感期時沒有用抑制劑，室內空氣中彌漫的清酒味濃郁的醺人欲醉。他深深的吸了幾口氣，先衝到臥室的門口查看一件他最在意的事。

啊，果然沒錯。他鬆了一口氣。不然的話，他的行動就太超過了。一個omega，聽到alpha在易感期中趕緊主動送上門，甚至還不是因為在發情期中喪生理智的關係。這聽起來也太飢渴了。

「安達！你...這樣一個人跑到易感期中alpha的家裡，你知道這是什麼意思嗎？」

是請開動的意思。安達腦海裡浮現漫畫裡常用的挑逗台詞，不過他還是說不出口。他盡量用自己認為的，最堅定的語氣說話。

「黑澤你說，我沒有跟身為alpha的你真正的相處過。所以如果我告訴你，我，我喜歡你，......」

說出來了，接下來的就容易多了。安達吁了一口氣。

「......你可能會告訴我，我喜歡的不是真正的你對吧。」

黑澤點了點頭，他看著他的表情，像是在看著某種靈異現象。他現在看起來很可怕嗎？

「雖然不知道你為什麼不喜歡身為alpha的自己，但是，現在是你的易感期吧，請讓我看看alpha黑澤是怎麼樣的。喜不喜歡，應該要由我自己決定。」

呼，居然成功都說出來了。從大學跟柘植玩大冒險的時候他就知道，兩杯以後他的行動力會變得很強。

黑澤還是定定的看著他，一點要行動的跡象也沒有，但是周圍空氣中的酒香越來越濃厚。

啊，不對。「你等我一下。」

他翻出那個盒子，帶著自己準備的潤滑液一起進入浴室。呼，好緊張。他匆忙地清洗了一下，開始自己擴張。等到用三根手指已經可以很輕鬆的時候，他把按摩棒塗滿潤滑劑，往自己的身體裡推。呼、呼、呼、不在發情期，沒有自己分泌的體液做潤滑的感覺真的很不一樣。他才剛剛親身體驗過黑澤的尺寸，知道不好好擴張的話是會受傷的。

啊，忘了帶更換的衣服進來。他乾脆直接披上黑澤掛在浴室裡的白色浴袍，總比裸著走出去好。好柔軟，這是什麼高級飯店提供的那種嗎？他猶豫了一下，還是從盒子裡拿了那個omega用的防標記項圈走了出去。

黑澤一個人坐在床沿的樣子看起來好無助。他走到他身前站住。

「我來之前打了抑制針，也會努力控制自己的信息素，你不用擔心被我引誘得完全發情。事後避孕藥我也去藥房買了。只要不是正式標記，趁著易感期，你要做什麼都可以。」

「這個，我覺得用不著，可是如果你會比較放心的話，我也可以戴著。」

黑澤接過項圈，親手幫他戴上，唔，也太緊了。接著他就被撲倒到床上了。一個長吻以後，有點缺氧的他更暈了。

唔、啊、啊、呼、黑澤說自己還沒有體驗過真正的alpha是真的，上次的黑澤一定是有刻意的放溫柔。就算是做了擴張，他還是可以感到黑澤進入他時，自己被一寸一寸地撐開的脹滿感。好、好、呼、啊，一旦他開始規律的進出運動，雖然不是自己的發情期，他還是感到一陣陣的爽意，後穴也開始分泌少量的濕潤。好羞恥，黑澤一定也感覺到了，房間裡的清酒味甚至比剛才還濃。

他的全身軟綿綿的，完全動彈不得，任由黑澤輕易的擺佈他的姿勢，然後一次次的被貫穿。這還只是易感期的alpha，真正發情起來的黑澤會是什麼樣子的？好醉。記憶中喝到這種程度，還只有慶祝大學畢業的那一次。他記得那次隔天的頭痛非常可怕。

做了不知道多久，中間他被拉起來，擺成跪趴的姿勢。他努力想用手肘撐起上半身，卻無力的一再下滑，最後胸部直接貼在床上。在這個同時他的腰卻自動自發的往下壓，好讓他吞進更多的黑澤。身後的alpha用一隻手臂撈起他的胯骨，一隻掌心放在他肩胛骨間上面一點的地方，指尖正好撫著他脖子上那個頸圈。他的身體在一次次的被猛力撞擊的時候，黑澤湊到他的耳邊。

「安達現在，一點力氣都沒有吧。如果我現在決定要永久標記你，或是直接撞開你的生殖腔，你要怎麼辦呢？不要說是抵抗，如果再做幾次，你再醉一點的時候，你體內的omega本能甚至會讓你覺得，『這樣好像也不錯』吧？」

安達被一陣恐懼占據，心裡緊繃了一下，他的身體卻完全沒有反應。

「我想對安達做的還不止是這樣喔。我想把你鎖在這個房間裡，永遠不讓你離開，直到你完全變成我的。那天你走的時候我其實沒有工作，我只是需要找個藉口先離開。如果要眼睜睜的看著你走，我一定會失去控制強行留下你。」

「安達是我的。只能讓我擁有。那些你分化之後才開始找各種藉口親近你的人不懂。安達是我先發現的。」

「以前你一個人提早到會議室做準備，或是加班到半夜，獨自在資料室找文件的時候，我都很想走進去，毫無保留地向你釋放我的信息素。反正你也聞不到，我至少可以做我想做了很久的事。知道你是omega以後，...」

黑澤停下來喘息了一下，把他翻了過來，更換了個更加羞恥的姿勢，一手牢牢抓著他的一隻腳踝的同時再次進入他。

「......知道了你是omega以後我就想，如果我在那些時候走進去，把門反鎖上，你就是我的了。如果我在那張會議桌上直接標記你，全公司的人就都會知道你是屬於我的omega。」

「每次牽起你的手做親密練習，我都幻想著......本來，能在你察覺不到的時候幻想，我就已經很高興了。可是我知道了你的信息素是什麼味道，我知道了親吻你的感覺...」

「我好想，好想...」

黑澤的聲音都開始有點哽咽，他的攻勢卻越來越猛烈。等等，慢一點，會壞掉的，安達好想大叫，出口的卻是野貓般婉轉的呻吟。過了好久的時間，黑澤才從他的身體抽出，直直地看著他，一股一股的噴射在他的身上。到處都是啊，一定是故意的，安達昏睡過去之前這樣想著。

唔嗯，好累。安達醒了以後又賴了半天，才眨了眨眼睛，掙扎著坐起來。黑澤低垂著頭坐在他旁邊的床頭，像是即將迎接死刑的囚犯。

「那個...」他的喉嚨居然叫得有點啞了。「上次那種止痛藥還有嗎？」

他一口一口吞下黑澤遞過來的止痛藥，事後藥，和清水，側頭又想了一下，皺起了眉頭。

「像我這樣，就算不在發情期，一做完就昏睡是正常的嗎？」

「...可能是因為剛開始經歷這種事，對身體的負擔太大了。抱歉。」

「看起來明明一點不覺得抱歉啊，下次一定還是會這樣，不做到我昏過去不停止。」安達忍不住咕噥著抱怨。

「什麼？」

「黑澤滿可愛的啊。」安達想了想，移過去貼著他坐，側背靠在他身上。

「我看到了喔，視訊電話的時候。我看到你拿我穿過的睡衣和用過的圍巾築巢了。黑澤其實喜歡我吧。」難怪那時候硬是不讓他洗。

「拼命說著可怕的話，想把我嚇跑的時候也有一點可愛。雖然是真的有點可怕啦。」

「雖然我也很喜歡平常自制的黑澤，但是，身為alpha的你，偶爾也需要放縱一下自己吧。以後，如果需要的話，在我面前可以放鬆一點也沒有關係。」

「安達...」

「我明白你的擔心。但是，像幫助我度過發情期的時候，黑澤也是事前做了很多準備，經過不斷的溝通知道我的要求，然後在我最需要的時候，尊重我的喜好不是嗎？我相信黑澤。這跟是不是alpha無關。」

黑澤從背後側抱著他，額頭倚在他的肩上，什麼話都不說。嗯？黑澤...在哭嗎？一滴一滴溫熱的液體滴在安達的肩背上。生平第一次成為別人，還是一個alpha，的情感支柱，安達一動也不敢動，讓黑澤慢慢的排泄情緒。原來他們說alpha易感期的時候情緒容易波動是真的啊。

過了一會，黑澤終於鬆開手。安達轉過身親了一下黑澤光滑的肩膀，鼻子正好在他腺體附近的時候偷偷吸了一口氣。黑澤的味道真好聞。「那個，雖然這樣子很不禮貌，我再睡一會可以嗎？」

黑澤定定的看著他，沉默了一會以後給他一個奇怪的笑容。安達還來不及多想，就被身體的疲憊拖著又進入了夢鄉。


	8. Chapter 8

他們，這樣算是在交往了嗎？

在公司的時候，黑澤還是永遠西裝筆挺，工作能力卓越的精英，抑制貼永遠跟西裝領緣貼齊，信息素藏得一絲不露。雖然他的臉上多了一個過分閃耀的微笑，不管怎麼工作都不會累的樣子。那天課長還大力拍他的肩膀當眾表揚他，「很好嘛黑澤，居然找回剛進公司時的幹勁了。你們大家都要好好跟他學習啊！」被表揚的模範生還笑得眼睛瞇起往他這邊看了。什麼嘛，全身筋骨酸痛，整個人要散掉了的人是他耶。

下班以後，黑澤就常常纏著他做各種練習。約會練習，親密練習，就連溝通都有練習。如果他上學的時候做模擬試卷也是用這種幹勁，能成為資優生也不奇怪。果然成功的人都是有道理的啊。

如果這些都是練習，要怎麼樣才算正式啊？他當然知道一對alpha和omega的關係要在永久標記以後才算正式開始。可是，感覺他還沒有準備好。還是這樣一邊熟悉相處，一邊繼續做練習好了。

晚餐過後，他們坐在黑澤家的沙發上，黑澤啜著半杯紅酒，他則拿著小湯匙挖著一球冰淇淋小口小口的吃著。他們聊著聊著，又開始了非正式的溝通練習。其實也就是閒聊著交換問對方各種問題啦。現在他知道了黑澤不喜歡吃辣味的食物，喜歡的酒居然是紅酒和啤酒而不是清酒，最愛的食物以前是牛排，現在則是所有米飯製品。(回答他的時候還給他一個那種微笑) 。

黑澤的問題就比較，嗯。像是雖然已經臨時標記了，但是一兩個星期以後效用應該會慢慢消失。如果還是有抑制貼也控制不住的，稍微發情失調的情形，安達要怎麼辦呢？針型抑制劑對身體不好吧？

「知道了。如果在公司或是公眾場合沒有辦法，還是會打抑制劑。如果是在家的話...會拜託黑澤的。」安達低著頭回答，可惡，就是要聽自己親口說出來。

「那，如果在公司沒有人的地方...」

「公司絕對不行。怎麼樣都不行。哪裡都不行。」

「好吧，我知道了。」不用問也是知道的吧，還一副好可惜的樣子。

黑澤思考了一下。「安達如果對我有任何的要求，或是有不想做的事，都一定要坦白告訴我好嗎？對我來說，沒有比尊重你的心意更重要的事了。尤其是因為我的信息素的關係，要是我在你沒有辦法清楚表達意願的時候做了讓你不舒服的事，那我是一輩子都不會原諒自己的。」

「噢。」不用這麼誠懇的特別強調一次，他了解的啊，所以他們才需要這樣子練習溝通。

黑澤起身在書櫃深處翻了翻，找出一本小冊子遞給他。新手入門的二十四種姿勢？！安達的臉瞬間發熱的同時，他居然還湊過來翻開冊子想跟他一起討論。

「像是這樣的可以嗎？雖然有點費體力，但是我可以完全支撐你，不會讓你掉下去的。我們也可以事先試擺看看......」

「不用了！」安達啪的一聲用力合上冊子，努力平穩呼吸。「如果是姿勢這種事的話，黑澤決定就好了。只要是我的身體負荷得了，不會受到傷害就行了。」

「哦。好的，我知道了。」

安達扭過頭故意不去看他，加快速度吃自己的冰淇淋。說什麼喜歡他，其實只是喜歡欺負他而已吧。

不過，那天倒是忘了問了。黑澤到底為什麼會喜歡他啊？他是看上自己哪裡了？聽他的語氣，還是自己成為真正的omega之前的事。難道這傢伙工作到頭腦壞掉了？雖然是同期進的公司，又同事這麼多年，他們其實連話都沒有說過幾句吧。

心裡疑惑著，安達乾脆趁一陣安靜，都沒有人說話的時候勇敢的直接問出口了。

「安達已經完全忘記了嗎？沒關係，其實我早就應該猜到的。」黑澤側頭看著他眼前的紅酒杯，神情看起來有點落寞。

啊，為什麼他覺得自己像是個睡了omega就跑的alpha？他對黑澤做過什麼事嗎？安達感覺有點慌。他撇了撇頭，上下用力撥了撥後腦的頭髮。

「那個，可以等到黑澤你想說的時候，再告訴我沒有關係。喜歡這種事情，本來就是沒有什麼理由的嘛。」

「那安達......」

安達突然緊張起來。要是他問自己為什麼會喜歡他，他要怎麼回答呢？黑澤的優點當然怎麼數都說不完。但是，那些好像跟他為什麼喜歡他沒有關係。真的要說的話啊...黑澤跟他視訊的時候，和那天在天台上的時候，他的表情讓他很在意。如果可以的話，他不希望黑澤的臉上出現那樣的表情。

黑澤停頓了一下，兩秒以後眨了眨眼，看起來倒是一樣的認真。「那安達...對捆綁或是蒙眼的感覺怎麼樣？」

呼，害他白緊張了一下，原來又是在捉弄他。這個人，每天腦子裡都在想什麼啊。

「蒙眼應該可以吧。捆綁...讓我想一想。」

「那，鏡子或是浴室怎麼樣呢？」

現在自己是在做什麼性癖好調查卷嗎。「那種事情，我不知道啦。」安達彈跳起來，自顧自的把冰淇淋的碗放在洗碗槽裡。「謝謝你的招待，我要回家了。」

「今天不在這裡過夜嗎？我看你把明天上班的衣服都帶來了啊？」

「明天見！」

「你的背包還在這裡喔。還是要我明天順便帶去公司給你？」

他快速從玄關跑過去，黑澤微笑著把他的背包遞給他。「那錄像呢？」

「絕對不行！明天見！」

笑得這麼大聲，他關上門以後都聽得見。真是太過份了。

不過，感覺剛才黑澤本來不是要問那個問題，今天晚上約自己來，一開始好像也是想說什麼別的事情，而不只是純粹想說些亂七八糟的東西逗弄自己而已。是他想太多了嗎？

***

柘植推了推他的眼鏡。「你是說，你三十歲生日以後突然二次分化，成為費洛蒙過份活躍的omega。在抑制劑控制不住發情期紊亂的時候，公司裡有個super alpha挺身而出，親身幫你解決的問題。然後你們就交往了？」

這樣簡化起來也不是不對，但是聽起來好像怪怪的。

「可以理解你在短期內經歷了很多。但是，你確定你分的清楚肉體上的親密，和心裡的感情嗎？」

「欸？」

「你知道alpha和omega發生親密關系之後，omega會對alpha產生依賴感吧。依照進化理論來說，這個時候通常已經受孕的omega依附著alpha生存一段時間，在受到保護的情況下，可以提升體內後代存活的機會。你在體內還有他的信息素的這段期間，下意識的不想跟他分開是很正常的。」

「可是，我是真的感受到自己喜歡他的心情。」

「你的感受當然是真實的，但是，那個感受的起源是生理上的本能反應還是心理上純粹對這個人的喜歡呢？我想沒有人能分辨的出來。」

這樣說也有道理。黑澤對自己的喜歡有多少是因為自己現在是個omega呢？他自己又是真的喜歡黑澤這個人嗎？這樣想想，他好像對黑澤的了解真的不多。

「聽起來，他已經預定了你接下來的幾次發情期。這段期間你在生理上大概會越來越依賴他，沒有什麼機會靜下來想清楚了。」

「不，黑澤不是那種人。」安達隱約有點生氣。

「你冷靜一點。我當然不是說他是個計畫要欺騙你的感情的壞人。但是，在親密以後，alpha對omega也會產生對應的保護欲。我也是一個alpha，所以還是能瞭解那種感覺。總之，讓他幫忙舒緩你生理上的需要的同時，還是不要一頭栽進感情裡比較好。」

安達覺得整個人都要枯萎了。他把頭靠在居酒屋的桌上。好複雜啊啊啊啊，如果他是個beta就好了。

「也不要太煩惱了，重點還是你的心，你自己想要什麼。等到發情期規律了以後，好好的想想吧。」柘植喝了一口酒。

「不過說起來，你對自己的omega身份還是不太習慣吧。居然跟我這個alpha這樣子單獨出來喝酒。」

「不管是不是omega，我還是我。柘植也還是柘植啊。」

「我就知道你會這樣說。嗯，你下次看到烏龍，不知道牠會不會對你有不同的反應。動物的嗅覺應該很靈敏吧。」

「啊，烏龍醬最近怎麼樣？」

「又更可愛了喔。要看照片嗎？」


	9. Chapter 9

「好厲害！」安達看著小桌上的晚餐。「今天是蛋包飯啊。」

「嗯，這道我還在實驗中，不過起碼蛋包的形狀出來了。」黑澤帶著笑容把身上的圍裙脫下來掛在一邊。「好，久等了。」

「我開動了！唔唔唔唔唔嗯嗯！超好吃！」

本來覺得破壞捲的這麼漂亮的蛋包有點不好意思，但是一入口他就停不下來。外面帶著旋轉扭紋的蛋皮超級滑嫩，裡面的蕃茄炒飯調味的正好，那個酸甜味好高級，一點都不像是一般在食堂吃到的那種番茄醬的味道。安達實在是想不出足夠的形容詞來稱讚嘴裡的美味，只好連連點頭。

「超~好吃！這個在高級西餐廳裡一定賣的很貴！你好厲害，怎麼什麼都做得到？唔唔嗯嗯嗯！」

「你太誇張了啦。」

黑澤看起來笑得很開心。「看你吃得高興我就放心了。這道菜我也剛學不久，剛剛還很擔心飯會不會調得太鹹呢，真是太好了。」

是因為alpha會有想餵食帶著自己味道的omega的本能欲望呢？還是黑澤純粹就很喜歡烹飪呢？有時候這樣的想法會在腦海裡一閃而過。不過還是算了，等他的發情期頻率穩定以後再說好了。偶爾他也會摸摸自己開始有點小圓的肚子，湧起一股衝動想跟黑澤說，你知道這裡面沒有你的寶寶，只有你喂出來的肥肉吧。不過他當然只是這樣想想而已。

他們肩並肩的在廚房收拾好碗盤之後，黑澤就在他的小桌邊上看起了漫畫，安達則是玩起了電動。黑澤看到一半還開了一罐啤酒。是因為他的收集很齊全，把這裡當成漫咖了嗎？安達聳聳肩，繼續玩自己的遊戲。給黑澤睡的地舖已經鋪好了，今天就一直玩到睡前好了。一開始安達還會有點不好意思，畢竟自己的小窩比起黑澤寬大舒敞的家雜亂不知道多少倍。

「不會喔，安達的家給人很溫馨的感覺，我覺得在這裡度過時間很舒服。而且，我只要跟能跟安達在一起就很開心了。」騙人，在房地產推銷業者的口中，溫馨是幾乎沒有空間走路的代換詞，這他還是知道的。真不愧是營業一課的王牌。

上次去黑澤家的時候，發現了他是會在家裡一個人看著漫畫，用薯片配著啤酒，睡前還忘了收拾的人。不過這樣親眼看到還是覺得跟公司看到的黑澤好不一樣。好...日常。不過相處起來很舒服啊。雖然偶爾會說故意說一些話欺負他，他從來不對自己有多餘的肢體接觸，除了易感期以外，也像以前一樣把信息素控制的很好，就算兩個人獨處的時候也絲毫不露。他們這樣悠閒的相處著的時候，安達都會忘記黑澤其實是一個alpha。這樣好像也不錯，感覺生活中多了一個人，不像以前那麼孤單了。

***

安達和藤崎在空蕩的會議室裡從事著下一次會議的準備工作。簡報稿放在講台邊，投影機的操作正常，白板也收拾好了。好。給參與會議的人的資料都列印好了，接下來一份一份訂好放在座位上就可以了。

「咦？啊，安達君請在這裡等我一下，不要走開喔。」藤崎小姐匆匆忙忙的離開，過了一會又小跑著回來，遞給他一片抑制貼。「這個，是我自己在用的。是藥店都買得到的牌子，應該可以應付一下。」

啊！安達摸摸自己的脖子，好像有點發熱，空氣中也隱約有一絲熱米飯的甜香。自己居然都沒有發現。距離上次跟黑澤，也快一個多月了。自己雖然開始把抑制貼放在包包裡帶著上下班，卻還沒有隨身攜帶的習慣。幸好藤崎小姐發現得早，不然他就要這樣一路散發著信息素回到辦公室，太丟臉了。在發情期規律之前一定要記得把抑制劑隨身攜帶才行。

他伸長了手勾往後頸。「我來幫你吧，」藤崎拿過貼片，他只好點頭致謝以後側彎下腰。「不用擔心，我的嗅覺天生就比較靈敏。通常我察覺到以後，要再好一會才會到其他人都聞得到的程度。好了。」藤崎幫他把襯衫領子翻回去，順便整理了一下西裝領緣。「這樣貼就看不到了。」

「真是太感謝了。真不知道怎麼報答你才好。要是有什麼我可以幫上忙的地方請一定要告訴我。」

「既然你這麼堅持的話，我就不客氣了。最近要開的會有點多，要整理資料的時候我就找你啦。」藤崎一如往常的開朗的笑著，拍拍他的西裝領口。

啊，藤崎小姐好像對自己也是omega這件事一點都不驚訝，也沒有要問他詳情的樣子。真是太好了，安達對著藤崎也笑了笑。公司裡明明也有這樣甜美貼心的omega，黑澤是怎麼看到自己的？

不過說起來，最近一課的會議量高得嚇人，好像是因為課長想在檢討上一季銷量的同時訂製下一季銷售方針的原因。怪不得黑澤最近忙到好像連黑眼圈都有點出來了。等一下回座位的時候順便拿瓶提神飲料給他吧。家裡不知道還有沒有助眠的那種玄米茶。

「那個，」黑澤敲了敲半開的會議室的門。「不好意思，安達，我想拿之前請你準備的資料，可以嗎？」

是要拿之前借給他的手帕吧。安達向藤崎點頭示意一下，跟黑澤一起走到靠近公司食堂的走廊盡頭。他從西裝褲口袋掏出折得整齊的手帕。「謝謝你。」

黑澤接過手帕捏了捏，「其實我是想問你，晚上吃薑汁豬肉好嗎？」

今天黑澤也想過來他家嗎？可是今天的話...安達有點猶豫。

「啊，不可以嗎？」黑澤用很失望的表情瞄著他。「最近工作好緊繃，我本來想，可以煮飯給安達吃就好了。看到安達吃我做的料理時的開心笑容，是我想的到最紓壓的事了。」

啊，都已經這樣說了的話，好難拒絕。「啊，當然好了。」

「好，那就這麼說定了。今天還是一起下班吧。」

好閃亮的微笑，怎麼能一舉一動都帥成這樣。安達發現自己還發了一會呆，連忙雙手拍拍自己的臉頰努力清醒過來。咦，為什麼藤崎看見自己回來笑得這麼開心？


	10. Chapter 10

薑燒豬肉超~級好吃，晚餐時的聊天也非常愉快。但是不知道是不是自己的錯覺，他總覺得黑澤有什麼煩惱的事。

「那個，有什麼我可以幫得上忙的地方嗎？當然如果是連你也覺得困難的事，我也沒有甚麼能力可以真的幫得上忙。但是，就好像你之前跟我說的一樣，至少我可以傾聽。如果你不介意的話。」

「啊...」黑澤摸摸自己的臉，好像有點驚訝。

「是工作上的事嗎？你們最近看起來好像很忙的樣子。」

「其實也還好，都是每年例行的作業，只不過今年的進度排得比較緊。」

安達瞇起眼睛，斜眼瞄著他身邊的人。跟他用什麼跟同事聊天式的敷衍逞強，真是的。就算誠實的說有點累也沒有關係的啊。

「六角還帶著便當跑過來找我，拜託我幫他再校正一次他的檢討報告呢。」其實根本是敬語教學。要是六角求學時期的語言老師看到那份報告，是會哭的吧。

「他跑來麻煩你了嗎？怪不得最後那份報告還可以看。抱歉，以後不會再發生了。」黑澤看起來居然有點不高興。

「啊，不會麻煩啦。六角雖然開始有自己負責的業務了，名義上還是你帶的後輩吧？我是希望，如果能讓他這邊的錯誤少一點，應該能間接幫到你，讓你不必為了他的部分費心。」

黑澤做出一個恍然大悟的微笑，湊近他低聲的問，「原來是為了我啊。」

其實是為了那個高級壽喜燒便當，安達在心裡回嘴。說起六角啊，安達想起一件事微笑了起來。

「嗯？六角做了什麼讓安達開心的事嗎？」

「兩，還是三年前？六角剛進公司的時候，不是表達了想跑前線業務的強烈意願嗎？你們在會議室分配人事調派的時候其實我就在門口，聽到裡面討論的這麼激烈，還有點不敢進去發文件，只好站在外面聽。」

「啊，那時候安達也在啊。」

「嗯。好像有人對一個Beta進入一課跑前線業務，成為公司對外的門面之一有疑問。那時候黑澤你說，」

『不管是Alpha，beta，還是omega，只要是有能力更完美的展現我們公司的產品的專員，我們都應該發揮他們的專長。這幾年我也遇到過一些優秀的omega銷售員，他們貼心為店家設想到售後細節的部分非常受到歡迎，我從他們身上也學到不少。六角的幹勁不會輸給任何alpha，這是我可以保證的。』

「...後來六角就被排來當你直屬帶的後輩了不是嗎？我那時候聽到了你說的話，對你的印象就變得很好。自己非常優秀，但是不論對alpha，beta，或是omega都很尊重。是個很好的人啊。」

「原來是這樣啊。突然這樣誇獎我，我都不好意思了。」

「嗯，那時候我就想，如果黑澤是beta的話，我們搞不好還可以成為朋友呢。」

黑澤頓了一下，保持著和平常聊天時一般的溫和笑容。「...如果我是beta的話...安達不喜歡和alpha來往嗎？」

「啊，不是啦，怎麼可能會歧視alpha。只是，你也知道的嘛，我對跟不熟的人聊天這件事很苦手。要跟高高在上，平常習慣發號施令的alpha說話這件事，想起來感覺就很可怕。」

他搔搔自己的頭。「像是去年，有一次你不是看到我在加班，離開以前把一些資料借給我了嗎？浦部前輩拉著我去跟你道謝，說多虧你我才能交出這麼好的報告的時候，你還很嚴肅的糾正他，說你只是借給我資料，整理校對都是靠我的工作能力之類的。」

「啊，我記得。」

「其實浦部前輩也只是想借機會讓我多多接觸你這個同期而已啦，畢竟我對經營工作上的人際關系這件事一直都沒有什麼興趣。反正那時候我還滿感動的，一直想找機會跟你說聲謝謝。可是就連主動接觸你，說聲感謝這樣的事，對我來說也很困難。」

「是因為我是alpha的關係嗎？」

「嗯...真的要說的話，也因為你是公司裡很重要的人，看起來一直很忙的關係吧。我本來寫了感謝的便條紙，可是看到你的桌上已經貼著很多別人寫給你的各種感謝，還有更多拜託你幫忙的留言，就沒有貼了。感覺像是只是給你製造垃圾而已。」

「...如果你那時候有把紙條留給我就好了啊。」黑澤感慨了一下表情轉為認真。「不管我有多忙，對我來說，最重要的事還是安達的事。要是你有什麼想告訴我的話，...」

「我知道，現在我也不需要靠紙條了，直接告訴你就可以了啊。」

黑澤笑著，挪到離他更近一點的地方。「那，在這之前，安達對我還有什麼其他的印象嗎？」

以前是真的沒講過幾句話啊。真的要說的話嘛。「你不是每次出差都會帶當地的特產回來嗎？很多時候都是很好吃的甜點。有時候你出差以後，我都有點期待你回來，會放什麼樣的禮盒到茶水間。」

真不好意思，好像有點太嘴饞了。

「安達喜歡那些嗎？那真是太好了。那，以後我只給你一個人帶好嗎？」

那個表情，明明是在說『可是不是完全免費的，要用獎賞來換喔』之類的話。安達忍不住白他一眼，接著微笑起來。

「也要跟同事們分享啦。不過，如果以後可以特別為我留一個的話，我會很高興的。」

「遵命！」

***

晚上盥洗的時候身體越來越熱，感覺似乎又要發情了。他把醫藥箱帶到浴室，爭取遠離黑澤思考的空間。

安達看著手中的針劑。他應不應該打呢？早就跟黑澤說好，下一次發情期如果無法用貼片控制的話就要拜託他的。如果現在直接打針形抑制劑，好像有種背叛了他的感覺。但是，如果自己一再依靠他的費洛蒙調節，會不會在生理上越來越依賴他？他其實很想分辨清楚，如果黑澤不只是他的alpha，他喜歡他的心意是不是一樣。

「安達？」黑澤的聲音在門口附近傳來。

光是聽到黑澤的聲音，他的小腹就開始隱隱發熱。像是在偷東西的途中被抓到似的，他趕緊把針劑丟回醫藥箱裡，匆匆忙忙的蓋上箱子。

「黑澤~」打開門走出去的時候，他身上的那股米甜香氣隨著他散發進另一個空間，他的聲音不自覺地帶著一絲委屈哭音的撒嬌，好像在說，請幫幫我。他直直地走進黑澤的懷裡，反手撕下脖子上反正也沒有甚麼作用的貼布。

他們一上床就發現不行。他的小床只能剛好支撐住他們兩個人的重量，要在上面劇烈運動的話，木架敲打牆壁的聲音就太大了。他緊張的握住黑澤的袖口，不知道為什麼改用氣聲小小聲的說。

「這裡的隔音很糟...」要是被鄰居抗議這間看成人片播放音量太大，那他真的就必須要連夜搬家了。

黑澤看看環境，把他過夜用的厚棉被鋪開攤在地上，把安達放了上去。啊，是黑澤的味道。光是這個感受，就讓安達全身快速加熱，後穴也更加潮濕。黑澤幫他把衣服一件一件脫掉的同時還有條理的一件一件摺好放在旁邊。在他折衣服的同時，安達努力的想坐起來解黑澤的鈕扣，卻被黑澤無情的阻止，不斷的讓他躺回去。安達不太確定那個低低的，不滿的嗚咽聲是他發出的，還是只是自己的想像。他只好不斷的扭動，用身體摩擦帶著黑澤氣息的被子。

等到黑澤終於把兩個人的衣物都除盡的時候，他已經在身下的棉被上留下一灘濕漬。黑澤把他翻了個身，讓他完全俯臥著，然後整個人貼了上來覆蓋在他身上。他可以感覺黑澤的堅硬拄在自己的臀股間，他不斷的親吻舔舐著自己耳側後頸，某個偏偏不是腺體的某個位置。不是那個，他要的是，...他想要的離他這麼近，黑澤卻硬是不給他。

他想要扭動表示抗議，卻發現自己完全動彈不得。他的身體被黑澤貼附性的用體重完全覆蓋，雙腳被黑澤的長腿分開壓住，放在身側和耳邊的手臂都被牢牢固定著。自己被完全鉗制住了...這個認知應該要讓他覺得恐慌的，他體內的力氣卻瞬間被抽空，像是他在發情中本能性的自然知道，這副身體現在是由他的alpha負責照顧的。唔唔嗯嗯嗯...安達緊緊的閉上眼睛，像是被咬中喉嚨的獵物般順從的放棄掙扎。

呼，呼，呼，過了一會黑澤停止了對他的折磨，終於願意進入他。光是一開始試探性的幾下滑入抽出，就讓他從尾椎到頭頂的每一個神經都被連續點燃，爽麻感一路往上蔓延。是因為他只能被動的任由黑澤不斷的往他內部填塞嗎？好像今天他對每一分接收到的刺激都更加敏感。

好舒服，好爽快，嗚唔，唔嗯，嗚嗯嗯...安達緊緊的咬勁牙關，防止自己叫出聲音來。快感一陣一陣快速直襲他的腦門，他早就已經飽和的後穴還是不斷的分泌著熱液，隨著黑澤的律動一股一股的被擠壓溢出，流得到處都是。他的背和黑澤的胸腹之間開始沁出一層汗，一滴一滴的從他的身側往下滑，然後再隨著他們的體溫揮發。

黑澤每次直上直下的進出之間，他都覺得被重重撞擊的不只是他的穴心，還有身體更深處的什麼，包括他的整個人都被擠壓震盪著。他覺得自己像是一碗白米飯，一遇到黑澤，就變成了被重複搗得軟爛流稠的麻糬， 任他搓弄揉捏，然後再被黑澤滾燙的體溫烤得飽滿膨脹。

好滿，好燙，好脹，好多，可是又不夠，安達好想開口呻吟，把無法宣洩的什麼化成聲音，可是絲微殘留的理智告訴他不可以，得安靜，不能被發現。好像是在偷情-- 不知道為什麼，這個念頭讓他感受到的快感更加猛烈。不行了！他緊緊的咬著自己的下唇，直到嚐到一絲血腥味。

「咬這個。」他順從的用力咬著黑澤伸到他嘴邊的手，只覺得眼前一片空白，自己連呼吸都暫停了。從自己和黑澤前後高潮，到自己後頸期待已久的咬記，他居然都沒有叫出聲來。黑澤最後抽了出來射在他的臀部上了啊，他躺在那裡喘著氣調節呼吸，過了一會才後知後覺的想著。他的下半身完全被各種黏糊的體液覆蓋著。啊，被子...

他恍惚記得黑澤叫醒過他一次。這時候他已經在床上，身上也被收拾乾淨了。

「安達？來，先吃藥吧。早一點吃比較有效。」

啊，家裡沒有保險套，上次買的事後藥也全部帶去黑澤家了。黑澤特地出去找在這個時候還開著的藥局買的嗎？辛苦他了。要好好感謝他才可以。明天要記得買一些放在家裡。

「沒有什麼，是我應該做的。再喝一點水再睡吧。」

要記得請黑澤提醒自己，發情期過了以後有重要的事得跟他說清楚。咦，他要去哪裡？不想讓他走。安達伸出手拉住黑澤的衣角，把他拽到床上，這才又昏睡過去。


	11. Chapter 11

醒來的時候黑澤側躺著從背後環抱著他。一定很不舒服吧，這樣跟他窩在單人的小床上。

「早安。」

「早安。」原來已經醒了啊。他沒有轉身的空間，只好抓著抱在自己胸腹的手湊到嘴邊。啊！

黑澤的手心靠大拇指的地方，有好深的咬痕，還帶著乾了的血跡。他連忙側身下床，著地以後還雙腿一軟踉蹌了一下。

「小心啊。」他點點頭，取得平衡以後急忙拿了醫藥箱再跑回來。啊，打開蓋子以後最上面的是昨天最後還是沒有用到的注射型抑制劑。黑澤沒有看到吧。

用藥水清潔消毒，包上創可絆的時候，黑澤都像是一點痛覺都沒有一樣的任由他處理傷口。安達手上動作完了以後，不由自主的扁了扁嘴，感覺鼻子一酸。居然有像他這樣，在親密的時候傷害自己alpha的omega嗎？感覺好糟糕。

「對不起。」

黑澤摸著手，「不需要道歉啊，這是最好的紀念品喔。」

什麼嘛，他想起那個傷口的由來不禁一陣害羞，下意識的捂住自己的耳朵搖搖頭，停止那些畫面的重播。

「已經這麼晚了啊，今天就在上班的路上買早餐吧，好嗎？」

安達匆匆梳洗一番以後，和黑澤在狹小的空間裡一起著裝準備上班。在兩個人並肩湊在鏡子前打領帶的時候，他突然因為這樣居家的一刻驚訝，感覺自己和黑澤是一對已經結合很久的AO伴侶。有這種錯覺，是因為他們之間的相處越來越親密，還是只是因為他們剛剛才交合過，房間裡的氣味還沒有完全散去呢？

安達想著剛才自己突發的難過心情。發情期前後，因為費洛蒙分泌引起的情緒起伏好可怕，自己要慢慢習慣，學習調節才行。不然的話，以後會給黑澤造成負擔的吧。

出門之前他瞄了一眼捲成一團，堆在房間一角的棉被，臉又不受控制的紅了起來。丟掉太可惜了，可是要他拿著那個樣子的被子去洗衣店也太丟臉了。要怎麼辦啊啊。

******

嗯，跟佐島文具的交易數據這樣就整理好了。等一下再檢查一次，就跟福岡商事的資料一起交出去吧。好，趁離午餐還有一點時間，來把下午一課的商品分佈會議要用的文件順便整理出來好了。今天的工作效率不錯嘛，也許可以稍微延長一點午間的休息時間，跟黑澤喝杯咖啡再回來。

「安達你談戀愛了吧。看你最近滿有幹勁的嘛，一臉幸福洋溢到都要滿出來了。」

浦部前輩什麼時候坐在到自己旁邊的。「有嗎？」

「對方長什麼樣，給我看一下照片嘛。」

「那個，」

「跟你一樣也是beta嗎？喔，還是可愛的omega呢？我聽我老婆說，比起alpha，草食系的beta現在在戀愛市場裡更受歡迎呢。畢竟現在各種人工信息素啊抑制劑啊這麼先進，比起alpha的性吸引力，懂得談戀愛的beta相處起來才舒服嘛。那個剛播完的電視劇，那個誰演的，不就是在講BO戀的嗎？」

幸好被藤崎小姐拯救了，太感謝她了。安達對回到座位上的藤崎報以一個感謝的微笑。自己都二次分化這麼久了，浦部前輩居然還以為自己是beta嗎？不過，自己到現在，在公司裡需要用到抑制貼的機會也只有那半天，其他的時候，都是靠注射劑和黑澤。身為beta，鼻子不太靈敏的浦部如果沒有看到過他在脖子上的貼布的話，沒有注意到過他的轉變也是很正常的。

其實如果湊得很近仔細聞的話，現在自己的身上還有殘餘一絲黑澤的氣息。但是平常怎麼可能會有人這樣對他呢？而且，就算聞到了，公司裡也沒有人知道黑澤真正的味道是怎麼樣的，頂多會以為他擦了有點不搭的alpha型古龍水而已。

黑澤的味道，只有他知道哦。他想著想著不禁又雙頰升高。咳咳，要控制表情。像現在這樣和黑澤同進同出，每天處在一起的日子實在是不錯。啊，是黑澤傳來的簡訊，中午要一起吃飯了。他又不自覺的微笑起來。好，午餐之前來把這份資料打出來吧，為了更長的二人咖啡時間。

******

星期六的早上，安達正站在床前挑選衣服。老實說，以前他從來沒有在意過衣服款式這種事情。他的衣櫃一向只分成兩區，不是上班穿的西裝就是舒適為主的便服。可是黑澤很早就特地跟自己約好了，今天要一起出去。到底是安排了什麼呢？他期待的同時也有點煩惱。這個時候才發現自己的衣服都長得一樣。上次買衣服好像是兩年前了。嗯，在意該穿什麼衣服這種事，是成為omega以後產生的天性呢，還是因為今天是要跟黑澤出門呢。

叮咚。

啊，來了。他滿懷期待的開門，等在門口的，出乎意外的，是自己的好友。

「安達，我可能快要不行了。他好香...」

什麼？

柘植激動得雙手緊緊抓著他的肩膀。「那個送快遞的年輕人，他好香。」

嗯？之前傳什麼戀愛會讓人變笨之類的簡訊給自己，跟這個很香的年輕人也有關係嗎？

撻撻撻撻撻撻、安達聽見有人快速跑上樓的聲音，好奇透過柘植肩頭望去，看見的是面色不善的黑澤往他們的方向跑過來。啊，不對！他突然發現柘植和自己的姿勢看起來有多糟糕。他急忙跑出走廊迎向黑澤，不是那樣的，不是，等等，你先冷靜，啊啊啊啊啊！

幸好最後沒有變成肢體衝突，呼。安達把兩個alpha先領進自己的屋裡坐著，自己還沒坐下就發現，不，還是需要把窗戶打開通氣才行。他從來沒有看過這樣的黑澤，雖然不能說是完全失控，但是這樣一邊跑向自己一邊散發信息素的樣子，提醒了他黑澤也有這樣充滿領地獨佔欲的alpha的一面。

幾秒以後，黑澤也跟著過來了。「抱歉，我失態了。」

安達湊著窗，藉著新鮮空氣醒酒。呼，吸，吸。這麼一大早就醉還是第一次。「不要緊，柘植聞不到的。他雖然是alpha，可是天生鼻子就不是很靈敏，其實跟beta差不了多少。」

黑澤看向一點酒意也沒有，在桌邊正坐著等他們的男性，臉上出現原來如此的表情。

「那個，你的易感期快到了嗎？如果是的話，今天出門不太好吧？」

黑澤搓了一下手指。「嗯。我們還是回去招呼人家吧，不要讓客人等太久了。」

他們在小桌邊坐下來，交換著客氣的語句。

「剛才讓你見笑了。」

「不，我才要為我的失態道歉。」

「那我正式介紹一下喔。這位是柘植，是我大學時代的好朋友。這是黑澤，是我的...」

...是我的alpha。他的第一反應居然是要這樣介紹，好險。又不是已經永久標記的伴侶，會這樣想太丟臉了。戀人是不是好一點？聽起來又好像有點太老派了。

「咦，黑澤？」柘植看看安達，「啊，是黑澤先生。聽安達說過很多您的事，初次見面，請多多指教。」這次換柘植臉上出現恍然的神色。安達好慶幸柘植沒有脫口說出類似「咦，黑澤？那個解決你發情期問題的alpha？」之類的潛台詞來。

黑澤的肩膀好像微微的放鬆了一點。「啊，你有跟朋友提過我啊。你們都聊了些什麼？」

聊讓我吊著你，先解決完發情期的問題再來考慮要不要跟你交往。這種事情怎麼能照實坦白呢。「就...還滿多的。」

托柘植的福，接下來的這天完全沒有照著計畫走。他們跟著柘植去看別人練習街舞，到了以後才發現對方正好也是六角的朋友。雖然柘植沒有直說，可是，好像不知道為什麼，鼻子不怎麼靈敏，所以一向乾脆以beta自居的柘植，對這位朋友的味道特別敏感。不光是敏感，幾乎是有點上癮的喜歡。

「柘植。你喜歡他吧。」在等巴士的時候，安達忍不住拉著好友在一旁說悄悄話。「雖然是因為他的味道注意到他的，但是，如果經過你的觀察，他的確是個可愛的人的話，為什麼不試試看呢？如果你不跨出第一步，試著去認識他的話，你對他的認知，就真的只停留在他的氣味了。」

最後會怎麼樣呢？安達和黑澤牽著手走上坡的時候還在想著他們的事。看那位小湊看向柘植的眼神，好像有點可能。希望柘植不要祭出他那套「A和O之間的吸引都只是化學效應」的想法，好好的和小湊表達心意吧。

「啊，對不起，我光顧著想朋友的事情，今天太忽略你了。」

「不會。我看柘植跟你說完話以後又跑回去了，大概是因為你的鼓勵吧？」

啊。「大概也就是跟他說，他不但是個很優秀的alpha，更是個溫柔的人。如果好好表達心意的話，對方一定會感受到的之類的話。」安達打了個小小的哈欠。好累。

「哦。」

「...？」

「感覺我還是不夠了解安達啊。但是，好朋友是這樣的人，感覺又很安達。」

嗯？又聽不懂了。

「這樣好像有點越界了，但是，如果你不介意的話，我把我易感期的時程表給你一份好嗎？」

「喔，好啊，感覺這樣會方便一點。謝謝。」啊，雖然知道他是易感期規律的成熟 alpha，但是沒有想到會準確規劃到有時程表可以參考。

「那...」黑澤緊握了一下他的手。「那位柘植先生，你知道他的易感期都在什麼時候嗎？以前大學時期，知道的話，計畫出去玩什麼的會比較方便吧。」

「嗯？不需要啊，以前我都是像一般 beta一樣的生活，他是不是 alpha 其實無所謂。而且柘植易感期的時候幾乎都會一個人躲起來寫作，他說那時候靈感是最旺盛的時候。」

「寫作嗎？」

「嗯，其實他是出過很多本書，著名的愛情小說作家哦。啊，雖然知道你不會，可是希望你不要說出去。寫AO小說的作者其實不怎麼聞得到別人的信息素，被發現的話銷量會下降的吧。」

黑澤笑了笑，像是被他逗得放鬆下來。「了解。那，我們先回你那吧。今天晚上想吃什麼呢？」

「你一提起來我就突然好餓。你覺得...」


	12. Chapter 12

豐川文具新商品企劃內部徵選啊。

安達拿著黑澤幫他拿的報名表想了一晚，最後還是決定參加了。雖然一定是會馬上就被淘汰的，但是，如果黑澤相信自己的話，嗯。啊，現在不是傻笑的時候啊，得開始想企劃了。

事實證明，黑澤的支持不光是口頭上的。在他擠盡腦汁想到乾枯的時候幫他泡茶，咬著筆桿的時候陪他呆坐。他剛從書桌前抬起頭來，還沒有扭兩下脖子，黑澤就已經開始幫他按摩肩膀了。

是怎麼知道的？黑澤其實是能讀人心的魔法師吧。在他揉眼睛的時候遞上眼藥水也就算了，可是，是怎麼猜得到他想喝麥茶而不是玄米茶的？幾次以後安達實在是太好奇了，忍不住問出口。

「關於安達的事，我都知道喔。」又是那個招牌微笑。

好像有點可怕，完美到這種程度的人。這樣子想的時候他也有點愧疚。完美的魔法師先生已經連續兩個休假日陪在自己身邊了。他平常的工作量就已經夠重的了，難得的休息時間卻用來給自己端茶遞水加油打氣，順便還審查其實都不怎麼樣的想法，然後，回到小桌旁邊的地上繼續窩著看書。

「我只要能待在安達身邊就很開心了，之前安達打電動的時候我也是這樣打發時間的啊。而且，我要是回家的話，也只是自己一個人在家看書，反而會孤單的。」

「現在不是擔心我的時候喔，現在是企劃時間。加油加油。」黑澤拍拍他的肩膀，把麥茶放下以後又回去看書了。

呃，好像是這樣吧。

更糟糕的是，他臨時才看到月曆上標著，,這個週末，也就是截稿前兩天，正好是黑澤的易感期。

「我這麼多年的易感期都是自己過的，沒有事的呦。」黑澤一副他理所當然要繼續想企劃，絕對不應該陪伴他度過易感期的樣子。

「其實alpha的易感期完全不到需要隔離的地步。只要不要撞上正在發情的omega，其餘的都跟正常時候差不多。只不過我就算是用了抑制貼，偶爾還是會有一點情緒起伏，要是跟你待在同一個空間，影響你就不好了。」

雖然是這樣說啦。但以前一個人過易感期是一回事，現在自己居然不能陪在黑澤身邊，也太失敗了。

他在晚餐後休息的時候還是打了一通視訊電話給黑澤。看起來精神還不錯，比上次好多了。

「不要擔心我啦。要是害得你分心，我會內疚的。」

應該內疚的人是誰啊。不過，就算是短短十幾分鐘的聊天，也讓安達放心很多。這樣想想好奇妙啊。一年多前他連放張感謝的便條紙到黑澤的桌上都不敢，現在才掛上電話不到一個鐘頭，就已經開始想念了。

他想起那時候自己捏著紙條猶豫的心情，和黑澤桌上滿滿的黃色便貼，從道謝，加油打氣，到請求支援，還有更多各式各樣的留言。如果有那樣的文具，能讓想傳達心意的人更容易的跨出那一步，也讓接收的人一眼望去就能清楚方便的辨別這些不同心意的話。

安達打開新的文件檔，開始寫屬於他們的企劃。

******

「安達，你的企劃通過初選了！」

赫，嚇了他一大跳。這樣從遠處飛奔過來把自己一把用力抱住，害他以為黑澤突然當眾發情了。呼。啊，好難為情，六角在看啦。

不過，真是太好了。他慢慢的也被感染得高興起來。黑澤看起來比自己還興奮呢，他都還沒有機會告訴他，沒有黑澤的話，自己也想不出來這個點子。這份企劃其實是屬於他們兩個人的。

「哇，前輩好厲害啊。那，我們今晚不出去慶祝一下嗎？」

安達和黑澤一齊轉頭看向六角。什麼叫作我們？

「安達今天晚上要開始特訓了，你...」啊，黑澤吸了一口氣以後用那種特意放得慢了一點的溫和語氣說話，大概是要開始訓人或是分派工作給六角了，得拯救他。

「啊，其實...」

其實說起來，六角，還有藤崎和浦部前輩，在這段期間也幫了不少忙，趁這個機會，好像也應該請他們喝一杯，順便放鬆一下也好。當然了，黑澤的話，他另外會特別獎勵的。

結果蒲部前輩今天跟他的愛妻美香早就有約了，藤崎在他和黑澤的臉上來回看了看，笑得甜甜地婉拒了。那就只剩六角了啊。

討論到最後，不知道為什麼就變成在他家舉辦的章魚燒派對。其實這樣也不錯，料都可以買現成的，而且比在外面慶祝便宜太多了。他捏了捏因為前陣子多餘的醫藥開銷而乾扁的錢包，心裡嘆了一口氣。好吧，至少最後省了去牛郎店的花費，感謝黑澤。

安達站在流理台前把各種配料倒入碗中。好，再把碟子和筷子拿出去就好了。啊不對，醬料的話還是要...

「嚇了我一跳，我以為安達不是會喜歡下班以後應酬的人。」黑澤走進廚房，站在他的身後環抱住他。

「六角在外面耶。」嘴上這樣說，安達倒是沒有掙扎，黑澤有分寸的。不過，為什麼明明在自己家的廚房被自己的alpha抱，他卻有偷情的感覺？安達低了低頭，真不好意思。

「我是不喜歡單純為了交際應酬而勉強坐在一起喝酒的那種聚會啦。但是我是真心想表達感謝啊。」

「雖然是這樣，通常你會真的非常誠懇的道謝，但是這樣主動要請客還是第一次。我都沒有被你這樣邀請過。」

啊，是這樣沒錯啦。最近他好像在很多事情上都變主動了。蒙布朗社長的事情也是，這次參加徵選也是，當然最誇張的還是黑澤的事情，在alpha易感期的時候跑到對方家裡去告白吔。自己是不是變得不像自己了？難道這也是分化的副作用？

「好像是因為...」他遲疑了一下。「...有些事以前也不是不想做，只是不知道要怎麼做，想到被拒絕或是失敗以後的後果就算了。但是，現在有黑澤在我身邊。其他的事，感覺不管怎麼樣都沒有關係。」

唔，抱得好緊，快要不能呼吸了。安達把手覆在環在自己腰上的手臂上，把頭靠近他一點。他被這樣抱了好一會，黑澤才捨得鬆手。

安達想了想，覺得黑澤的重點應該還是在他的最後一句話。自己好像真的沒有主動邀過他的樣子。他探頭確認六角看不見他們，側過頭在黑澤的臉上啄了一下。

「給黑澤的謝禮另外再給你。來，把這些都拿出去就可以開動了。」

六角做的章魚燒意外的還不錯吃，黑澤的西班牙大蒜蝦當然超級讚。加上超嗨的六角，這樣在家裡聚餐也有了派對的氣氛。啊，吃章魚燒配啤酒真是人生一大享受。不過，現在他最喜歡的酒當然還是清酒了。

咦，柘植的電話？他道了聲抱歉，走到玄關去接電話。

是是是，小湊好可愛，小湊好會撒嬌，小湊是全世界最貼心的人。安達任憑聲音流進耳朵，同時漫不經心的想著，自己是不是應該多跟黑澤撒嬌，比較像omega一點? 他想像了一下自己特意捏高嗓音把頭靠近黑澤懷中那個畫面，顫抖了一下。還是算了。唉，太晚分化的自己，無論是體型還是聲音都沒有一般omega可愛啊。黑澤到底是為什麼會喜歡自己呢？

等等，為什麼他要站在這裡聽柘植說這些有的沒有的，他本來還以為是柘植告白失敗，需要精神支柱才接的電話欸。「那個，我現在其實跟公司的人在聚餐。」

「既然你在忙的話，那我就說重點了。」

剛剛那些都不是重點嗎？

「什麼？！」啊，太大聲了，安達探頭望向客廳，向黑澤和六角做了一個沒事，對不起的手勢。他努力把自己的聲量壓低。

「你把人家給正式標記了？」

喔，好，他們現在很快樂，兩個人之間的感情是不能用認識的時間長短來計算的，嗯，了解。他沒有懷疑他們啊，只是這也太快了吧？好驚訝。

「真是太好了。」能聽到好友這樣充滿幸福的炫耀真是太好了，他其實也為了他高興。

「讓我這個過來人給你一句忠告吧。正式標記一點也不可怕。完成了以後，你才會知道，你之前的人生，都只是為了尋找...」

通話終止。安達用力按下紅色按鍵。不久之前勸告他不要急著投入感情的人去哪裡了？他回到客廳，向投來詢問目光的黑澤笑了笑。

正式標記啊。雖然說也有移除手術可以做，可是大部分的AO情侶，一旦正式標記以後就會成為終身的伴侶，很少有移除的例子。因為是永久的，所以感覺好像很可怕。

可是，如果是跟黑澤的話。他看了看專心倒酒中的他的側臉。如果可以跟黑澤一直過著現在這樣的日子的話，好像也不錯。啊，好害羞，還不知道黑澤是怎麼想的呢。萬一他還沒有準備定下來，只是想談戀愛的話怎麼辦呢？如果最後變成只是自己一廂情願的話...不，等等等等。他自己也不是非常想馬上定下來啊，只是以黑澤為假想對象考慮一下而已。

「前輩來，這一輪的好了！怎麼樣，是不是越做越好吃了？」

他接過六角遞給他的章魚燒。好燙好燙，呼呼呼。啊，冰涼的啤酒，被解救了。他不忘給遞杯子給他的黑澤一個感謝的眼神。

「嗯，這次的全都熟了，而且還很多汁，很不錯唷。」

「成功！」

安達撇了黑澤一眼。看來跟人交往要煩惱的事情好多，還不只是出門要穿什麼衣服而已。雖然之前做過很多溝通練習，比這個更難為情的事都拿出來討論過了，但是還是不一樣的吧。難道要直接開口問，我對和alpha交往的事真的一點都不懂，通常要到什麼階段才是正式標記的好時機呢？黑澤你對正式標記這件事怎麼看呢？

在考慮正式標記之前，還是弄清楚前陣子煩惱著自己的那個問題比較好。如果雙方都要在體內沒有對方費洛蒙的情形下做理智決定的話，就要堅持一陣子不能親熱才行了。自己的發情期已經沒有一開始那麼猛烈了，應該可以完全靠抑制劑控制了吧。要怎麼開口跟黑澤說，因為我好像真的很喜歡你，所以接下來一陣子，我們能不能完全不做，只談柏拉圖式的戀愛呢？感覺黑澤應該是能夠理解的。不，一個 omega對 alpha 說出不想親熱這種話的話，一般人的理解都會覺得是在提分手吧。嗯，要怎麼好好的說，才不會讓他誤會呢？

他側眼看看醉得在原地坐著打盹的六角。好羨慕啊，這樣沒有煩惱的人。如果自己是beta就好了。

他站在衣櫃前，正想要把待客用的舖蓋翻出來才想到，啊，上次那條被子，最後怎麼洗都沒辦法，最後還是被處理掉了。可是他還沒有來得及去買新的。好尷尬。怎麼辦？

他剛想向黑澤投去求助的眼神，卻看見黑澤已經扛起六角，哄騙加命令的帶著他往門口移動了，在出門前還向他挑了挑一邊眉毛，做了一個大丈夫的表情。啊，感覺就好像被章魚燒燙的的時候即時喝到冰冷的啤酒一樣。世界上怎麼會有這麼完美的人呢？

他把碗盤都收拾好的時候聽到門鈴聲。嗯？黑澤？

「我回來了。」

「歡迎回...嗯，不對。怎麼這麼快？」

「我幫他叫了車，還先付了車費。應該可以安全到家。」

那個被煩到快生氣的表情。安達忍得好用力，都快要噗滋一聲笑出來了。「對不起吶，都是我的錯，麻煩你幫我收拾結尾了。我本來想，如果拖到太晚，乾脆就留他打地舖的。」

「怎麼可能讓他在這裡留宿。」

嗯？黑澤一直往裡走，還開始鬆衣服了。今晚是想留在這裡了嗎？

「那個，...」...沒有被子。可是要主動提醒黑澤也太丟臉了。

黑澤頓了一下，摸了一下口袋。「啊，糟糕，我把身上的現金都墊給六角的計程車了，這下子沒有辦法回家了。」

騙人，這個世界上還有信用卡和手機，都可以用來付費好嗎。演到一半還偷瞄自己的那個樣子，真是的。安達很努力的控制自己的微笑肌。

「而且，安達這陣子都在忙想企劃的事，感覺好久都沒有機會好好的相處。和安達在一起的每一分鐘，對我來說都很珍貴。」

又是那個『啊，抱歉。可是，不可以嗎？』的表情。真是的，一定是已經發現自己沒有辦法拒絕這個表情了吧，最近用的次數也太多了。好吧，其實也不是認真的要趕他走，以前也不是沒有一起在這張床上過夜過。只不過，上次自己是在半昏迷的狀態下。

「不用擔心，我的睡姿很好，不會占太多空間的。」

問題是他的睡姿不好啊。算了，黑澤反正看過很多次。他還是堅持的話，嗯。希望自己今天晚上不要踢他太多次。

這種尺寸的小床擠兩個成年人真的是稍微勉強了一點，各種調整姿勢以後，最後還是決定兩個人面對著面側躺著最舒服。好近。雖然比這樣更親密的事都做過好多次了，安達還是覺得，兩個人用這樣可以清楚感覺到彼此鼻息的姿態靜靜地躺著，比性愛還要困難多了。這好像是他們第一次，不是在發情期或易感期的情況下共享一張床。

過了這樣的一天，等到這樣終於可以獨處的時候，他們已經累得沒有什麼精神聊天了。在一片安靜之下，睡意很快的就來襲。

「安達？」

「......嗯？」

「晚安。」

朦朧之中感覺自己的手被一隻溫熱的大手覆住。好舒服。晚安，黑澤。


	13. Chapter 13

「唉呀，你們兩個感情很好嗎？」

是寺島部長。安達連忙迎上去鞠躬。到了她面前做簡報，才知道人家說的，光用一眼就能讓小兒止啼的權威性女alpha是什麼意思。幸好黑澤事先給他做了這麼多特訓，他才能在強大的壓力下，背誦式的至少把開頭努力說出口。

『這個夾子，外觀雖然沒有非常吸引人，但是我想考慮到文具本來的功能性，是站在使用者的角度來設想的企劃。請您翻到第二頁的地方...』

「安達，很可惜，你的企劃被刷掉了。不過，你對文具的看法還不差。決選的時候，你可以過來旁聽。」

最後還是落選了啊。其實是可以預期得到的事，只不過，好像辜負了黑澤給自己的簡報特訓，和那個精心準備的便當。安達瞄了黑澤一眼。幸好還沒有機會告訴他企劃的點子來源。

「安達，你好厲害啊。能讓寺島部長誇獎，那真的是很罕見的事。」

「是嗎。不過，感覺還是很對不起你。」

「不，你應該要高興才是喔。而且讓你跨部門去旁聽決選，代表寺島部長是真的很肯定你，這是很難得的機會呀。」

嗯，如果可以聽到各種能夠進入決選的優秀企劃，一定很有意思。安達看看比自己還雀躍的黑澤。被寺島部長誇獎真的是這麼大的榮耀嗎？還是黑澤是故意要鼓勵他，讓他不再專注於落選的沮喪呢？不管是哪一個，真的都很謝謝他。

「謝謝你。一直以來，我好像都在依賴你。雖然也沒有完成什麼事，但是如果沒有你的話，我是一定什麼都做不到的。真的是很感謝你。」

被感謝的人卻沒有很高興的樣子，感覺氣氛瞬間有點冷了下來。他說錯話了嗎？還是他把話說得太沉重了？從求學的時候開始，他就知道大家都說自己是個很沉重的人。

黑澤還是微笑著。「哪裡，這都是安達努力拼了的關係啊。嗯，我們回去吧。」

「好。」雖然不知道是哪裡說錯話了，還是得說些什麼。啊。

「便當盒我再洗一次再還你。便當真的很好吃，給了我很大的力量喔。你花了很多心力準備吧。」

「真的嗎？那太好了。如果你喜歡的話，可以每天都幫你做。」

「那樣太累了啦。」

「一點也不會，我也可以順便幫自己做啊。如果可以每天在餐廳跟安達一起吃一樣的便當，...」

「真，真的不用啦...」

***

「對，對不起，我遲到了。呼，呼，呼。」好喘。

安達急急忙忙的跑向等在門口的黑澤。其實他可以先進去坐的，害得他一直站著等，真是不好意思。

因為黑澤今天出差，他們乾脆約好下班以後在車站和黑澤家之間的咖啡廳碰面，這樣黑澤就不需要特別折回辦公室一趟。

在過來的路上等紅綠燈的時候，他被一個戴著耳環，看起來至少比他小十歲的年輕小伙子搭訕了。他這輩子從來沒有遇到這種狀況，一下子整個人僵住，完全不知道如何是好。應該笑著禮貌拒絕嗎？還是直接走掉呢？對方好像覺得自己的反應很有趣，笑著接近他要電話的同時還朝著他釋放信息素。幸好兩秒內燈號轉換，他趕緊趁著綠燈直接飛奔逃開，一路上不停用跑的過來。咳咳，好嗆，他把雙手放在膝上大口喘氣的時候感覺外套上還殘留著那股芥末味，不禁皺了皺眉頭。

為什麼有的alpha會覺得，只要他們向omega釋放一下信息素，他們就會欣然的接受搭訕啊，真是太無禮了。

黑澤好像察覺到了他的臉色有點不對勁。

「啊，沒事的，剛剛在路上遇到了一個...過份熱情的發傳單的人。讓你久等了，我們快進去吧。」

啊，雖然只是一天，可是感覺好像好久沒有看到黑澤了。他很快的就忘了剛才的不愉快，急著分享今天去旁聽新商品企劃決選的經歷。

「進入決選的企劃真的都好厲害啊。不管哪一樣最後做成商品，我在店裡看到一定都會買的。最後優勝的便簽，明明不是很複雜的設計，但是就是讓人覺得，為什麼以前買的便簽不是這樣子的呢。」

安達正興致勃勃的想比劃形容，想到這是還沒有做出來的商品，還是打住了。「反正做出來以後一定會和營業部討論銷售要點，你看了就知道了。沒有優選的一些也好可惜啊。有一個掛曆，真的有夠可愛，我超級想要掛在床邊，大家也都出聲稱讚。但是最後寺島部長還是哼了一聲說，『市面上可愛的掛曆難道還不夠多嗎？』然後放到一邊。我看那位小姐低著頭都快哭出來了。好可惜啊。」

「噢，最後入圍的參加者都在場啊。」

「嗯，最後只剩下四、不，五個企劃，所以讓每個人都當眾再簡報一次，但是要  
在一分半之內介紹完畢，也會聽到其他競爭企劃的內容。好可怕的形式對吧。」

他看看好像還在聽著他說話，可是像是分心在想甚麼其他事情的黑澤。「啊，對不起，對你來說很無聊吧，又是工作相關的事。」

「不會，看樣子你很有收穫。」

「真的是很有趣啊。如果明年還有這樣的徵選的話，我還想參加一次。當然是一定會落選的啦，但是如果能聽到這麼多有趣的點子就很值得。」

「你記得優勝的企劃，是哪一位專員做的嗎？」

安達看向上方努力的想，臉部肌肉都扭曲了，半天以後搖了搖頭。「我對人名實在是不行，他的長相我也忘記了。我只記得企劃內容而已。欸，我很糟糕吧。難得可以去開發部旁聽，我一個人名也沒有記住。」

黑澤還是像平常一樣的微笑鼓勵他。「不會的。只要你覺得開心就很值得了。」

其實他也不是完全沒有跟人說到話。有一個多彩筆企劃實在是很棒，他在散會以後，忍不住追上那位垂頭喪氣的胖胖眼鏡先生，告訴他自己有多麼崇拜喜愛他的想法。安達其實也注意到寺島部長在評估那個多彩筆企劃的時候，把之前已經看過的一個漫畫手帳企劃挪到手邊，兩份擺在一起看了一會。

「...我，我是真的非常喜歡您的企劃，感覺實用度相當的高。如果跟那份漫畫手帳能夠合作，做成色彩對比都配合的商品就太完美了......」

安達還沒有說完，多彩筆先生用力抓住他的肩膀說了聲謝謝就跑走了。啊，他說錯什麼得罪人了嗎？以後再怎麼激動，還是不要隨便搭訕陌生人比較好。幸好他因為太緊張了，衝上去稱讚的時候忘了自我介紹。只要對方不知道他是誰，應該沒有關係吧。

「你呢，今天出差還順利嗎？」

「嗯，對方對我們上一季的商品還算滿意，看樣子會繼續合作。不過這次時間比較趕，沒有來得及帶附近有名的銅鑼燒回來。」

「沒有關係，只要你回來了就好了。」話都說出口了，他才發現好像有點太肉麻了。他不由自主的把視線轉移，急急的喝了一口咖啡。

他和黑澤走出咖啡館，大大的打了個哈欠。剛才喝的咖啡一點效用都沒有嘛。他看看身邊的黑澤，今天好像有點低落，精神不太好的樣子。也是，他才剛出差回來，連家都還沒有回，就先跟自己約了碰面。自己還不斷的跟他談工作相關的事。

「嗯，你今天辛苦了。我先回家了，你也早點休息吧。」

「安達這就要回家了嗎？之前說好因為我也有幫忙企劃的事，要另外給我獎勵的。我本來還希望今天可以領取呢。」

那個表情，一定是在講那種事。啊，還沒有機會和黑澤溝通自己的想法。他僵硬了一下。咖啡店外的人行道上似乎不是討論這種事的適當場所，剛才應該在店裡就說的。好後悔，自己的大腦真的不太靈光。

「那個，」...找個藉口塘塞過去嗎？「嗯，下次再，吶。」也不能說下次發情期再說，這樣就變成說謊了。他抓抓頭髮，想起他們好像每次親密，都是在彼此發情期或易感期的時候。黑澤怎麼會在今天想要，好突然。

「今天累了嗎？那，我會乖乖回家的。」

呼。

「嗯。那，明天見。今天晚上要好好休息喔。」他笑著用力揮了揮手，才轉身離開。


	14. Chapter 14

不管有沒有在談戀愛，工作和生活都要繼續。安達是這樣告訴自己的。

黑澤看起來好忙啊。自從上次出差回來，就已經連續好多天都必須加班了。不過，好像是因為正在和九十九商事談合作的關係，整個營業一課都在不分日夜的工作，以期滿足對方一切要求。畢竟這是今年度最大的單子，只要簽下這份合約的話，聽說就能達到今年預期營業額的將近三分之一。也難怪整個部門都彌漫著一種緊張的戰鬥氣氛。

如果自己能夠幫上黑澤一點忙就好了。如果反過來，黑澤現在一定把他的三餐都打點好了，平常的衣物茶水這些的就更不用說了。他連飯糰都做不出來，也沒有甚麼能夠幫助他的地方，最多只能在沒有人注意的時候路過他的桌前，放杯泡好的茶或是一罐提神飲料。不過，看他的桌面，想遞提神飲料給黑澤的人還挺多的嘛。

要加油啊。他在心裡說著，不知道是在對黑澤還是對自己。只要撐過這段時間就好了。

「今天一起下班吧。」

他接到簡訊跳了一下，不知覺的往後看。不在座位上啊。真難得今天可以不用加班。他微笑起來快速回覆。

「好。(笑臉)」

可是在一起回家的路上，安達才發現今天的準時下班是有代價的。

「要去四天啊。」

一次就這樣長時間的出差也太累人了。好不容易今天可以在正常時間下班，結果是因為得回家準備出差的事宜。是自己的錯覺嗎？感覺黑澤好像有點瘦了。

安達回握著黑澤的手，有點希望不要這麼快走到車站。

「嗯，對方這次的要求有點反覆，與其不斷的跟他們的專員溝通，不如直接到他們大阪和北海道的店面看一下，希望能了解他們真正的需要。」

『好辛苦』和『好厲害，不愧是黑澤』的想法一起浮出，他也不知道要說哪個好。總不能說出『真希望你不需要去』這種話。

「那，加油啊。」

「安達今晚，可以過來嗎？」

他幾乎就要點頭應下來了，想想還是有點猶豫。如果黑澤要離開這麼久的話，可以在一起多一些時間當然最好。就算是什麼都不做，就是待在同一個空間，呼吸一樣的空氣也是好的。但是，他有點怕自己忍耐不住。要是最後還是一起睡了，那就又要重來了。

不過這樣對黑澤好像很不公平，好像是在強迫他在不知情的情況下參加自己的實驗。還是要說清楚比較好吧？之前做了這麼多的溝通練習，不就是為了這個嗎？

他深深的吸了一口氣，下定決心抬起頭來，認真的看著黑澤，在接受到他的眼神時卻有點洩氣。之前自己在想企劃的時候，黑澤連易感期都堅持不讓他陪。現在他在衝刺事業，應該要專心準備出差事宜的時候，自己卻要用那些初級戀愛煩惱去麻煩他嗎？這樣是不是太自私了？

黑澤的拇指在自己的手上來回磨蹭，像是不耐的在等他的答案。啊，他真是拿不定主意的人，好討厭這樣子的自己。他低下頭來，有點喪氣。

「那個，我還是回家吧。你一定有很多需要準備的事情。」

「安達。」

他還沒來得及反應就被牢牢的擁抱住。他想了想，也把手搭上黑澤的背。我也會想你的啊，要快點回來啊。他在心裡想著。

「我會等你回來的。」

******

沒有了黑澤的辦公室，感覺一點活力都沒有了。安達機械式的咬著手中的飯糰。連雙美乃滋飯糰都沒有那麼好吃了。

結果黑澤才剛出發，今天早上他的發情期就來了。幸好感覺這次靠抑制貼就能控制住。為了以防萬一，他還是把注射性抑制劑帶在包包裡。這是第一個沒有黑澤陪伴的發情期啊。

往好處想，這代表他的體內其實已經沒有任何黑澤的費洛蒙了對吧。只要過了這次發情期，他對黑澤的感覺還是一樣的話，就代表自己是真心喜歡他的。以他想念他的程度來看，他不覺得這個感覺在幾天以後會突然完全改變。

一旦確認了自己的心意，突然覺得做這種實驗的自己好多此一舉。雖然很慚愧，黑澤回來以後，還是把這件事告訴他吧。感覺就算是自己做出了這麼笨蛋的事，黑澤還是會微笑著摸摸他的頭，告訴他沒有關係的。

光是想像著黑澤的反應，他就又止不住微笑了。他帶著新找到的幹勁，大口咬著飯糰的時候，六角匆匆忙忙的衝過來了。

「前輩，好像有一個人找你。」

「找我的嗎？」

「應該是吧。說是企劃開發部的員工，站在我們部門門口一直看著來往的人，也不說是找誰。我上去問了他半天也問不出來。不過，聽形容感覺有點像是安達前輩。」

找自己的嗎？安達加快速度，把飯糰在兩口內解決完，起身往營業部的方向走。啊，是多彩筆先生啊。

「找到你了！」

咦？啊！

想出多彩筆企劃的眼鏡先生衝上來抓住他的雙肩。「我們的企劃被肯定了呦！都是你的功勞啊！」

呃，啊，好熱情。安達往後退了半步，好不容易掙開對方。「請問...」

總之受到安達的啟發，多彩筆先生和漫畫手帳小姐真的一起坐了下來研究他們的點子，向他們的上司又交了一份新的聯合企劃。聽說這份合作企劃很受到讚賞。雖然不能成為這次徵選的一員，但是他們的上司說，把一些細節修改完善以後，他願意為他們破例，在把這一份企劃上遞給寺島部長。如果沒有馬上進入碎紙機的話，還有能爭取成為下一季商品的機會。

好可怕，安達抖了一抖，感覺到時候也會被瞄了一眼然後用力合上丟在一旁。不過以眼前的這位先生的反應來看，該不會光是企劃書到達他們部長的桌上，對開發部的人來說就是一種榮耀了吧。

「那太好了，恭喜你們了。」

「這是你想出來的主意，我們當然也要包括你了。到時候做成商品的話，一定也要把你的分紅給你。」

啊，不，其實也不是他的點子，他只是察覺到了他們部長的臉色而已。而且，感覺離成為商品還有好長的一段路。要跟漫畫手帳配合的話，多彩筆的墨水要調成哪一種呢，筆的粗細似乎也會影響畫風，還有手帳紙張的質地也很重要吧。完全想像不出來，好想看到他們討論的過程。

他只是不小心透漏了對第一個問題的好奇，就換來對方接近五分鐘，滔滔不絕的想法。糟糕，午休時間要結束了。這種講起感興趣的事情就不顧地點對象的人，讓他想起完全不管他聽不聽得懂，講起文學作品就停不下來的柘植。他忍不住微笑。

「分紅就不用了，不過，如果不會太麻煩你們的話，我可以在工作空餘的時間，去你們那裡旁觀你們修訂企劃的過程嗎？我保證一定不會干擾到你們。」如果可以從旁看到一個文件從設計到成為實品的過程，一定很有趣。

「那是當然的了！」

他們湊近交換了Line的時候，多彩筆先生還注意到了他領帶上的飯粒，直接幫他捏掉了。啊，真不好意思，好像黑澤一不在身邊，自己就邋遢得一塌糊塗。他抓抓自己的頭髮道謝。啊，今天自己的頭髮一直是翹起來的嗎？幸好黑澤不在，不然又要那樣笑著摸他的頭了。

他紅著臉走進辦公室，坐下來繼續辦公。嗯，如果努力一點的話，在明天下午一課開會的時候，搞不好能溜去開發部半個鐘頭。好想快點親眼看到啊。

***

在確認了自己的心意以後，等待黑澤的回歸就變成了甜蜜又折磨的過程。每在月曆上劃掉一天，離看到黑澤的日子就又近一天。

黑澤現在一定很忙吧。怕在辦公時間傳簡訊會打擾他，又怕太晚會影響到他休息，只好固定在晚餐之後傳簡訊給他。但是，其實看到什麼都想和他報告。他們喜歡的零食出了新的口味 (但是醬油玉米聽起來好奇怪，自己應該打開試吃然後和黑澤報告感想嗎？還是要留下來兩個人一起試呢？) 中午的便當裡有玉子燒，不過是鹹的，當然沒有黑澤做的好吃。六角給自己買了不對牌子的提神飲料。下班的時候電梯滿到他幾乎真的走了樓梯（最後當然是沒有啦）。下班以後終於去買了客鋪用的被子，因為正好在打折，還買了兩床。

有好多瑣事他都好想即時和黑澤分享。『要記得這個，等黑澤回來以後要說給他聽。』現在他遇到每一件事，都有這樣的反應。以自己的腦容量，其實到時候一定都會忘掉的吧。但是，這樣瑣碎的雜事都打成簡訊傳過去的話也太煩人了。

所以每到晚餐後，滿肚子的話都變成了「今天還好嗎？辛苦了，要加油！」這樣的簡訊。一傳過去，黑澤也會準時回覆一個笑臉，可是也沒有更多的文字了。是真的很忙吧。

安達放下手機，忍不住扁了扁嘴嘆了口氣。遠距離戀愛好痛苦啊。


	15. Chapter 15

終於回來了。

他看著西裝筆挺的黑澤從會議室走出來，和營業一課的人一路上不斷的討論事情。從氣氛上來看，這次出差應該是有什麼突破。那是當然的了，那是黑澤啊。不過，看起來昨晚沒有休息好。

他抓緊機會，終於在茶水間和黑澤有了一點獨處的時間。

「歡迎回來。辛苦了。」

黑澤充滿疲意的臉看到他，還是出現一個微笑。「辛苦了。」

怎麼好像回到了同事的感覺。他剛想湊近一點，卻感覺有什麼不對。啊，是黑澤身上噴了他上班時候都會擦的古龍水，可能今天稍微重了一點。其實是很淡很怡人的味道，但是和他印象中黑澤的氣味不一樣。就好像咬了一口預期是甜高湯調味的玉子燒，吃到以後發現是鹹醬油味的那種不調和感。

黑澤上班的時候固定是擦這個的啊？以前自己從來不覺得有什麼問題，今天怎麼特別敏感了。安達搖搖頭，決定自己太多心了。

「出差還順利嗎？一定...」

「前輩！對方的代表回覆了。你說的一點也沒錯！」

六角！真是的，自己好不容易跟黑澤說到兩句話。算了，還是工作重要。他依依不捨的看著注意力已經轉換過去的黑澤，在心裡嘆了口氣。只好傳簡訊了。

「辛苦了。等你忙完了，我們見個面吧？要記得好好休息喔。」

已讀。

聽六角說，這個星期以內應該就能拿下跟九十九商事的合作。要加油喔，他看著黑澤的背影想著。等黑澤休息一陣子補充元氣以後，嗯，其實有點想跟他一起去約會。黑澤會想去哪裡呢？遊樂園？電影院？還是會想去時髦一點的餐廳嗎？也許柘植會有些概念。他和小湊平常都去哪裡約會呢？不會是他去看小湊練舞，然後小湊窩在家看著他寫小說吧？

看樣子今天黑澤是一定又會跟整個一課一起加班到深夜的。這樣的話，等等下班以後，順便去開發部看看好了。

上次過去的時候，才發現多彩筆先生和手帳小姐好誇張。紙張滿天飛揚，各種色卡和紙卡散得整個桌面都是，簡直就和漫畫裡什麼瘋狂發明家的實驗室一樣，感覺不小心還會爆炸。他坐在他們的大桌子旁邊看了一會，還是忍不住開始做起文書整理。喂喂，起碼要把已經淘汰的和正在試驗的筆記分開吧。搞到最後，他反而變成了那兩個人的秘書。如果整個開發部的人都是這樣的話，難怪需要鐵腕的寺島部長高壓管理。他突然了解了。

不過，聽著各種點子像乒乓球一樣在他們之間來回反彈跳耀，真的是很有趣的一件事。下班以後去他們那裡殺一些時間，看看能不能等到黑澤下班好了。如果可以的話，至少可以送他回家。

過去了才發現，企劃正好在結尾的階段。所謂結尾，其實是他們終於決定了各種元素的選擇，要整理制訂成果的階段。幸好他已經開始做一些文書整理，才讓一些筆記處於稍微有點條理的狀態。不過他一出現，還是被使喚得團團轉。不應該把那份分紅推掉的，他一邊幫忙挪開桌子找尋掉落在角落的筆記一邊想著。

等到他從開發部回到座位上，一課的大家都回家了。要傳個簡訊過去嗎？不，還是讓他休息吧。他背起包包，往最後一班電車出發。

***

接下來的幾天，他和黑澤都處於只能在公司碰到面，經過的時候聊兩句的狀況。他們之間的交集少到，晚上睡前他都能背誦黑澤今天跟他說過的每一句話。

這天他和黑澤正好搭上同一班電梯，他故意拖到最後一個，下電梯的時候視線正好對上紳士的用手擋住電梯門的黑澤。他們並肩走向公司。

黑澤看起來猶豫了一會。「那個，」

「嗯。」

「聽六角說，他遇到有個開發部的同事來找你嗎？」

怎麼會是聊這個。「嗯，企劃徵選活動的時候認識的。」

「啊，是這樣啊。」

這樣的沉默好尷尬，還是順著話題向下聊好了。

「因為我稱讚過他的點子的關係，他還很客氣的說是因為我激發了他的靈感，所以後來把企劃改良的時候讓我去觀摩了。托他的福，能過去參觀開發部的工作過程，還滿有趣的。」

「說是因為安達激發了他的靈感的關係嗎？」

「不過其實我什麼也沒有做，而且...」

而且其實是寺島部長的想法才對。他們一進門，黑澤的吸引力就被拿著文件的其他專員吸引過去了。好奇怪。他回到座位上的時候還在想著。總覺得有哪裡不對。

安達聽到辦公室一角小聲的歡呼，轉頭看向營業一課的方向。有幾個人正在激動的對話，有人跑向課長的桌前，還有人直接不顧形象癱在椅子上的。騷動像漣漪一樣在辦公室內泛開。

浦部前輩從他的桌前轉過來靠近他。「聽說終於敲定了喔，和九十九商事的合作。」

真的嗎？太好了！他第一時間看向黑澤，看到他正站著和另外一位同事說話。雖然他的臉上充滿了笑容，不知道為什麼，安達總覺得他沒有真的很開心。

***

「乾杯！」

終-於-，終於確定拿到九十九商事的合約之後的那個週五，整個營業部都被帶出去用公費慶祝。他坐在角落看著坐在課長旁邊的黑澤，覺得自己可能比在座的任何一個人都還要高興。

黑澤好忙啊。被課長公開表揚以後，要和長官們寒暄，表達對他們領導指揮的感激，還要一一用不同的方式稱讚其他專員這次的表現。就算是長官離開以後，拿著專費的他也要繼續維持慶祝宴的氣氛。

好厲害。看起來好累。以前只需要在角落安靜的吃喝，撐到課長離席以後就可以溜了，他到現在才注意到黑澤的全能。有一次聽到櫃檯小姐八卦說，等到課長退休以後黑澤大概會升上去，成為全公司最年輕的課長。看樣子會是真的啊。

「前輩，明天陪我去看小湊練舞吧。」

他差點被啤酒嗆了一下，「我嗎？」

「現在每次去，你的那個朋友都會在啊。湊練習的時候我實在是跟他說不上話，中間休息的時候他又分掉湊的注意力。」

是你分掉小湊的注意力才對吧，人家可是正式結合了的AO伴侶。他忍不住瞄了一眼換過幾次位子交際，已經坐到離自己最遠那一端的黑澤。

「好嘛，拜託嘛~~你跟你那個朋友比較有話聊嘛，他在等湊練習的時候也很可憐，老是一個人坐在旁邊都沒有人理他。你去的話，大家就都有伴了。」六角已經抱著他左右搖晃起來了。好暈，剛剛不應該一高興就喝掉半杯的。

真是的，怎麼變成像是自己帶的後輩了。

「好啦。就只有這次喔。」

「前輩對我最好了！」

他都忍不住笑著搖搖頭。六角真是的。看樣子黑澤是一定得留到散席了。他還是先退好了。

他悄悄溜到門口的時候看了看表。好冷，他縮了縮脖子。

「安達？」

是黑澤啊，他微笑迎了上去。

「你要回家了嗎？」

「嗯。」他用力的點了點頭。「你還是得處理裡面的事吧，辛苦了。」

好久沒有和他靠得這麼近了。安達抬起頭細細的看著黑澤的臉，感覺他的五官好熟悉又好陌生，身上還帶了一些不屬於他的啤酒味。今天被灌酒了吧，在這樣大家都在慶祝開心的場合。希望他有吃到一點食物墊墊肚子。

「你是要去搭電車嗎？都這麼晚了。」

「還好，離末班車的時間還早，慢慢走到電車站就好了。」

「從這裡走的話...」黑澤又靠得近了一點，「還是我幫你叫車吧。」

「啊，不用不用。我坐電車就好了。」他趁機抓住黑澤的袖口拉了一下，想到這裡畢竟是餐廳門口，很快就放開了。

「你這個星期日有空嗎？」

黑澤的上身拉開了一點距離，頓了一下。「嗯，有的。」

「那，」他看了看黑澤的表情想了一下，「那我再傳時間給你。我先走了。辛苦了。」


	16. Chapter 16

為什麼他會想逃走？

他的腦子還沒有理解，身體卻已經先動了。得趕快離開，他滿腦子都只有這個念頭。可是為什麼？

他翻來覆去的怎麼都睡不著，感覺沒有辦法停止想著關於黑澤的事，在夢裡卻遇不到他。好累，星期六早上醒來的時候，感覺全身都充滿了疲憊，像是根本沒有睡一樣。

和柘植還有六角坐在公園一角看湊練舞的時候，他窩成一團坐在一邊。好冷，好想睡。自從黑澤出差回來以後，不，似乎從出差之前隱隱的就有一點。現在想想，他那時候的表情...

他們休息的時候柘植過去跟湊說了什麼又走回來。湊往這裡看了一會。

「他們還要再練一陣子，我們先去咖啡廳坐一會，喝點熱飲料吧。」

喔。他爬起來跟在柘植後面，到進了咖啡廳坐了下來以後才發現柘植要了個四人座。

「小湊和六角等等也會過來嗎？」

「嗯，我讓湊絆住你那個後輩一會。說吧，怎麼了？」

柘植。安達覺得鼻子一酸。

「也沒有什麼，就是那些有的沒有的。」

「我知道，你一來臉上就寫滿了。就是要聽你說那些有的沒有的。」

那些有的沒有的啊。要怎麼說呢。他們點的咖啡上來以後，熱情的服務生還多給了一小份免費試吃的餅乾。他勉強擠出微笑，點了點頭道謝。

昨天在餐廳門口，他接近自己的時候，不著痕跡的嗅了嗅自己的脖子了吧。再怎麼沒有生理常識，他也知道alpha會本能性的靠氣味確認身邊的omega是不是屬於他的領地。也許黑澤一直都有在這樣做，只是自己一直沒有察覺而已。昨天堅持想讓自己搭車，也是因為自己現在聞起來是沒有標記的單身omega，怕自己深夜裡搭電車不安全吧。

他是因為察覺黑澤這樣對自己，感覺被冒犯了嗎？好像有一點點，可是好像也不是。其實自己也應該要開始有點警覺。以後錯過末班車，要找網咖過夜的話，要記得找只招待omega的店會比較安全。雖然他實在不想承認，但是有些現實還是存在的。以前自己會去的網咖，以beta生存的他可以不引起任何注意的過夜。但是如果一個身上不帶任何標記的單身omega在深夜去那些店的話，就有點太疏忽了。

不，不止是因為他察覺到黑澤以看待一個omega的方式看自己的關係。他可以確認那不是他的想像，黑澤在自己約他見面的時候，那個猶豫的微笑後面，有一絲勉強的痛苦。

自己身上一旦沒有了他的氣味，跟自己的相處就變得勉強了嗎？最近幾次和黑澤相處的時候，黑澤身上總有種讓他不安和想逃走的，一種心不在焉的緊張感。這樣一想，這種疏離的緊張感隨著時間越來越嚴重就是當然的了。柘植也說過，Alpha 對親熱過後，身上帶著他們氣味的omega 會產生本能的保護欲。他們最初不就是這樣開始的嗎？到了現在，黑澤應該是發現自己已經不能算是他的omega了，卻又因為甩不掉自己而苦惱吧。

好不容易確認了自己對黑澤的心意，卻忘了想想這麼完美的黑澤，當初為什麼會喜歡上自己。如果自己沒有分化成omega的話，是不可能會和黑澤有任何交集的。

如果黑澤喜歡的不是安達，而是身為omega的安達的話。他握緊了雙手。要維持這種關係其實很容易，只要和黑澤發生關係就可以了。自己體內帶著他的費洛蒙的時候，黑澤和自己的相處還是很自然的。可是，需要這樣才能維持黑澤的喜歡的話，他還能喜歡這樣的自己嗎？

另一個選擇的話，就是失去黑澤。一想到那個結果，他就被一陣恐慌揪住。

「嗯。」

什麼叫作嗯。他現在很痛苦啊。

「你知道這盤餅乾是怎麼來的嗎？」

「是要請客人試吃的新口味啊，剛剛有說。」

「這家咖啡店，我常帶湊在練習以後來。他很喜歡這裡的冰拿鐵加香草冰淇淋喔。總之，這裡的店員基本上都認識我們，不過我們從來沒有被請過餅乾。」

「那...以後要星期六來？」

柘植往後靠上椅背，喃喃自語。「真是聖人吶。」

「什麼？」

「也難怪你會疑惑了。我光是聽也會覺得，怎麼會有人喜歡你這種笨蛋呢。」

什麼？為什麼罵人，他已經夠難過的了。

「要是沒有遇上湊的話我可能還不能完全理解，但是，要是套在湊身上一想的話，感覺就很清楚了。」

還是聽不懂，但是，感覺上柘植不知道為什麼在幫黑澤說話。難道alpha都是站在alpha那邊的嗎？他們之間的友情呢？

「不要用那樣的眼神看著我啊。這樣說吧，先不說他那邊真正的心情是什麼樣子的。在我看來，你不敢相信自己身體的反應，所以很努力的用腦子去分析思考你們之間的關係。可是你的心呢？你真正想要的是什麼？」

他的心嗎？

他想堂堂正正的告訴黑澤，他喜歡他，不管黑澤是alpha，beta，甚至是omega，他都喜歡他。他也希望黑澤喜歡的是安達清這個人。雖然看起來是不太可能了...可是，還是想問他。如果自己只是個beta的話，黑澤還是會喜歡自己嗎？

如果他問了，然後他的回答不是自己想要的，那樣的話。他閉上眼睛，感覺暈眩了一下。吸氣，呼氣。那至少自己為自己拼過一次，以後也再也沒有遺憾了。

不過，可能真的要寫辭呈了。那樣子分手以後要在公司每天見面的話，以自己的耐壓度是沒有辦法的。要是黑澤的話一定是沒有問題的，感覺他完全能夠微笑著像對待一般同期一樣的面對自己。

停止。不要想了，那以後的事，明天以後再說吧。

「柘植哥，安達哥。」

啊，是安達和六角。安達用袖口輕輕壓了一下眼眶。湊快速的來回看了一下他們，直接順走桌上最後一塊餅乾。

「是薰衣草口味的啊，真好吃。」

哇，跟六角一樣自來熟啊。現在的年輕人都是這樣子的嗎？對了，這兩個人是大學同學。

「趁今天大家都在，我們一起吃晚餐吧。」

「好啊！人多的話，吃燒肉怎麼樣呢？我知道有一家很便宜的店喔。」六角立刻附議他的同學。

「呃，我就不...」

「安達哥也一起來嘛。」小湊在他身邊一屁股坐下，「我一直想謝謝你。柘植哥有跟我說喔，你幫了很大的忙。」

啊，不會。安達禮貌性的點點頭。好像率直得有點可愛啊，怪不得柘植會喜歡。

「欸？安達前輩幫了什麼忙嗎？」

安達扭頭看向六角。這傢伙，就算是身為beta聞不出來，該不會到現在還不知道湊和柘植是一對吧？這種觀察力的營業專員，黑澤還要再加強訓練啊。

又想到他了。怎麼樣都會想到他。現在想到這個名字，心就會抽一下。

「好嘛，安達哥，來一起吃飯嘛。」

「啊，哦，好。」反正回家也只是自己在被子裡哭而已，還是跟著大家一起出去好了。安達看看坐在他對面的柘植，是他授意的還是湊本來就這麼貼心呢？不管怎麼樣，還是很感謝。因為他們，感覺自己並不是這麼孤單。


	17. Chapter 17

Alpha 是天生的領導者，是成功的代名詞。

從分化以後，黑澤就常常被提醒這樣的常識。他聽過無數人對他類似的稱讚：那個長得很帥，什麼都做得到的alpha。面試的時候他甚至看到過自己剛坐下說兩句話，面試官還沒有翻簡歷就在上面打了一個通過的章。

有時候他很想提醒別人，他的名字是黑澤，不是alpha。他的能力是在別人的看不到的地方刻苦練習的結果，不是天生就有的。但是，這樣會被人討厭的吧。在生理上是社會最占優勢一群人，應該要引以為傲才對。

在剛進公司的時候，他栽了一個跟頭。那是他最渴望在工作上做出實績的時候，被拉到自己還不夠格參加，跟大公司社長的聚餐時當然興奮。但是，他很快的就發現，自己只是來賣臉的而已。

如果是這樣也還好，但是，當對方開始動手動腳，直言想嘗試alpha的性能力的時候，他還是失態了，情緒激動的在公眾場合釋放了自己的信息素。犯下這種錯誤，是可以被馬上開除的。幸好同桌的人正好都是對信息素不太敏感的beta -- 就連那個社長，也只是愛噴O型香水，有裝omega癖的beta而已。在早就杯觥交錯的場合上，聞到了酒味也不會太明顯。他馬上裝醉，假意打翻了酒掩蓋過去。

就算是沒有被發現，還是不可原諒。怎麼會犯下這種低級錯誤。是自己身為alpha的自尊心太過強烈了嗎？是終於明白了不管自己再怎麼努力，也會有失敗的時候嗎？在他一帆風順的人生中，這是第一次他這樣懷疑自己。

然後，同桌一個最不起眼的同期出現了，他輕拍著自己胸口的時候告訴他，他看見了他做的努力，告訴他偶爾挫折一次沒有什麼，放鬆下來休息一下也是可以的。從頭到尾，他都沒有提起自己的性別。好像自己在他的眼裡就只是黑澤，這是很理所當然的事。

第一次有人，這樣直接觸碰著他的內心。

他叫做安達清。

在一開始，他是很希望能和安達成為朋友的。不過他很快的發現了安達是他見過最內向的人。不，是對和他人交際沒有興趣，像是活在一個透明泡泡裡，和其餘世界隔離的一個人。

他開始從遠處看著這個人。

他經常睡得頭髮亂翹。  
他平時不怎麼注意自己的事，工作上卻很認真。  
因為個性太好，經常被別人硬塞工作。  
雖然平時總是面無表情，但是一笑起來整個人就會散發出溫柔的氛圍。  
他很喜歡文具，公司一有新產品他一定會拿著型錄研究好久。  
他是一個beta。

他並不歧視beta。不，他反而懷疑安達是不是歧視alpha。雖然不是很明顯，安達在和其他beta和omega相處的看起來似乎比在面對alpha的時候輕鬆自然一點。自己幾次嘗試性的接近，都沒有辦法突破他像是反射性的緊張。如果安達願意，他是很願意和他交往的。

糟糕的是，他很自然的喜歡上他了。不管自己再怎麼努力，他似乎沒有辦法移開自己的注意力。各式omega在酒吧裡經過他身邊時釋放的那些香甜的信息素，對他的吸引力還不如安達吃到玉子燒以後臉上的微笑。

Alpha和beta，是幾乎不可能的組合。就算是在beta和omega情侶慢慢出現的今天，alpha和beta在生理上的隔閡是很難突破的。在大部分的beta印象中，alpha是強大的朋友，但是作為伴侶的話侵略性太強了。何況安達似乎對任何人交往的意願都沒有，更別說是身為alpha的自己了。

所以他一直遠遠的看著，一看就是七年。

***

他追在臉色看起來不太好的安達後面時，純粹只是因為關心他而已。

「我說了我沒事，不要理我。」

他從來沒有聽過安達用這種不耐的語氣和任何人說話過，一定是很不舒服吧。看他急著要脫身離開的樣子，黑澤反而更擔心了。

然後，安達直接暈了過去。全身散著香甜的omega香氣的安達，直直的往自己的懷中靠過來。這是他人生中最不可思議的一刻。他全身瞬間熱了起來，身體裡每一個屬於alpha的細胞都在燥動。

他用最快的速度把安達護送回他的家，在他的醫藥箱裡找到omega專用的抑制劑。已經在用注射型抑制劑了嗎？他用顫抖著的手幫安達打了一針。屋裡充斥著安達的信息素，他必須不斷的咬著自己的臉頰內側，才能一直保持清醒。幸好他一直帶著alpha專用的抑制貼。如果是自己的易感期前後，應該早就失控了吧？

都過了大半夜，安達還在發燒，全身都濕漉漉的不斷的冒著汗。連注射型抑制劑都失效了嗎？他不斷用冷毛巾擦拭著他的身體，雖然他知道這樣無濟於事。要真正幫安達的忙的話，只有那樣了。

「安達？」他扶著全身軟弱無力的omega坐起來，自己側坐在他後方的床側。

「在你完全發情失控之前，我要給你一個臨時標記。可以嗎？你知道我是誰嗎？」

安達的回答只有無意識的呻吟和因為發熱難受的急促呼吸。不能再拖了，會更嚴重的，他努力說服自己，然後往他的後頸咬下。

他想像著安達醒了以後，發現他被自己侵犯之後的反應。他會失控得把自己趕出去嗎？以他的個性，會委屈的假裝這件事沒有發生過嗎？還是會強硬起來對自己提出控訴呢？

出乎意料之外的，安達對他不斷的感謝，像是完全不懂得alpha的危險性一樣的，假設他只是因為好心而幫忙。他還對著自己訴說著他的秘密和煩惱，好像他是什麼值得信賴的朋友，而不是一個心懷不軌的alpha。

聽到安達尋找牛郎店的計畫的時候，他的整個人都燃燒了起來。他沒有辦法想像安達在其他的陌生alpha身下發情的樣子。雖然知道不應該，他還是把話說出口了。請讓我來吧。不能容忍讓其他的alpha碰觸到他的安達。雖然他知道自己說出的這些話會是痛苦的開端。

用這種方式和親近安達，他一點也不開心。說是完全不期待是騙人的。但是，對安達來說，是很勉強的第一次吧。

他真的非常非常小心，一再地提醒自己他只是在提供安達生理上的幫助，他對安達來說只是強效的抑制劑而已。但是，他還是沒有辦法。每次安達露出那樣的表情後昏睡過去，他都忍不住想要再咬住他的腺體，把自己全身上下所有的信息素灌進去。

他想起自己好久以前看過的一部電影裡的台詞。所謂的折磨，就是看到卻不能品嚐，品嚐了卻不能咀嚼，好不容易能咀嚼了，卻不能吞下去。就是這個意思吧。他像是飢渴了好多年的餓狼，看著完全無力抵抗自己的，被剝得赤裸的羔羊被盛在盤上，卻不能大快朵頤。這樣天使般的睡臉，其實是魔鬼扮成的來誘惑自己的吧。想到他醒來以後會繼續不斷的和自己索求快感，他的身體就保持著亢奮，他的理智卻更加的痛苦。

安達來按他的門鈴，對自己說他喜歡自己的時候，他是真的很快樂。過了青少時期之後，他已經很久沒有在易感期這麼失控過了。就算自己再怎麼克制，他的身體都不斷的回味剛剛品嚐過的安達的滋味。所以當安達出現的時候，他完全沒有拒絕的能力。

不，什麼易感期那些的都只是藉口。不管在什麼時候，他都沒有辦法拒絕安達。

安達說他相信自己的時候，是那麼的溫柔，那麼一貫著安達作風，帶著不用他的性別來判定他這個人的那種善良，所以他幾乎都要相信了。如果安達不介意自己是alpha，也不介意自己的信息素的特質，也許他們真的能夠在一起。有了安達的信任，也許自己真的能克制自己的本性，在不過分侵犯安達的前提下找到和他長久相處的方法。

然後他察覺到，安達下意識的聞了聞自己腺體的味道。他的心瞬間涼了下來。安達剛成為omega的身體，尤其是在剛度過那樣的發情期以後，當然會對剛剛親近過的alpha產生依賴。在他的體內還有他的信息素的時候，突然被自己這樣冷淡的對待，理所當然的是會有戒斷症狀的。當然他很希望安達是真心的喜歡自己的。但是，除了這個原因，還有什麼能夠讓在七年裡跟自己幾乎毫無交集的安達突然喜歡上自己呢？

是他的錯，他不應該為了讓自己好過，這麼急切的恢復同期關係，用那樣冷淡的態度對待他。大概連信息素戒斷是什麼都不知道的安達，一定很不好受吧。還是先這樣用交往的姿態相處，直到安達發現他真正的心意，向自己提出分手為止。這樣應該能把對安達的傷害就能減到最低。就算不是真的，只要在這段期間裡他能讓安達開心一點就好。要讓他多笑，這個他可以做得到。

他的心裡當然不是沒有微小的希望的。在日常相處間，如果能一點一點，一步一步的，讓安達看到他的心，讓他慢慢的喜歡上自己的話。

接下來的日子裡，他就像是個剛分化過後的青少年一樣，心情因為安達的一個動作或一句話上下起伏。每次安達抬頭用那樣明亮的笑臉對著他，他都覺得自己充滿了希望。

但是有些時候，像是知道了安達之前連遞感謝的紙條給自己都不敢以後，他低落了好一陣子。就在一年之前還對跟陌生alpha說話有障礙，現在卻能這樣和自己說笑了嗎。如果不是因為自己正好是幫忙了他的alpha，現在安達還是沒有辦法和自己交流吧。如果那天他沒有追上去，如果是其他的alpha給了他暫時標記的話，那現在安達笑臉相對的人...

也有些時候，安達會在無意間給他持續下去的動力。『...大概也就是跟他說，他不但是個很優秀的alpha，更是個溫柔的人。如果好好表達心意的話，對方一定會感受到的之類的話。』聽到安達這樣說的時候，雖然知道他是在說柘植，他的希望還是燃燒起來。如果自己能讓安達感受到自己的心意，他不是沒有機會的。

安達能夠看到他的心嗎？不想太急迫的嚇到他，但是，請看到吧，在他的理智在被消磨一空之前。

***

他嫉妒所有靠近安達的人。

他的手機裡有一條簡訊是他常常看了又看的。『一直還沒有機會向你道謝，請你吃個飯好嗎？』

要是安達分化以前這樣主動邀請自己，他早就高興到升天了。但是他接到這個訊息時卻是在那種情況下，又因為易感期的關係不得不拒絕了他。

有時候他會看著那條簡訊幻想，安達和自己的交往完全和生理上的依賴無關。他們因為是同期和對方認識，可能是因為自己在公事上幫助了他一次，安達請自己吃飯當作回報。他們在飯桌上發現彼此的共同點，在越聊越投契的情況下和對方成為朋友，然後經過時間的萃釀，慢慢的從朋友，知己，一路成為了情人。

如果能是那樣開始的就好了，但是，在那七年裡他試過了很多次。不要說讓安達主動邀請了，無論是自己怎麼釋出善意，要讓安達應下私人約會都是不可能的事。

就在他們交往後不久，安達卻因為想感謝同事們邀請他們聚餐。

可能是因為厭惡自己和安達的開始，他不由自主的嫉妒著所有能和安達正常交往的人。這件事尤其讓他難受。為什麼他們不能是這樣認識結交的呢？是因為自己身為alpha的壓迫感對安達來說實在是太強了嗎？

他看著安達和六角興致勃勃的討論晚餐，把頭靠在身旁的牆壁上。不可以遷怒，他告訴自己。如果自己是像六角那樣的beta，也許他們在好幾年前就能像這樣用普通朋友的身份去吃個飯。有那種移除alpha身份的手術嗎？他開始天馬行空般的胡思亂想。

當然不只是六角。有一次他不經意的看見安達和藤崎在會議室裡說笑著，光是看著他們相視而笑的樣子，就讓他心裡一緊。居然連同樣是omega的藤崎都讓自己那麼緊張嗎，他在心裡自嘲的同時，還是敲了敲會議室的門打斷他們。不，不想讓安達對著不是自己的人笑。

在認識的人當中，給他最大危機感的人大概就是柘植了。他們見面時的第一印象當然很難消除，但是根據他能掌握到的資料，分析出來的結果也有關係。

以他的理解，安達是一個在心理上比較靠近beta的人，畢竟他以beta的身份生活了三十年。安達笑著稱讚自己幫六角說話那件事的時候他就知道了，不同於大部分omega對alpha的迷戀追求，安達喜歡不重視第二性別，對所有人一視同仁的人。這一點，其實就連很多嗅覺不太靈敏，只能從外型或其他特徵分辨第二性別的beta都做不到。

依他的猜測，安達之所以會和柘植成為朋友，大概是因為柘植由於天生嗅覺不靈敏，所以乾脆懶得辨別他人性別的這種態度。以他的興趣來看，安達也會喜歡藝術色彩濃厚，像是作家，漫畫家，或是設計家這樣身份的人。同時身為alpha的柘植，又能夠滿足安達生理上的需求。不管怎麼分析，如果自己是安達的話，都是絕對會選擇柘植的。

安達知道，或是從前知道過柘植的易感期是什麼時候嗎？話一問出口他就後悔了。他當然知道自己是安達的唯一，但是，不知道為什麼就是需要聽到安達再親口告訴他一次。通常omega和alpha，是要到固定關係以後才會知道對方的發情期和易感期的。雖然問的很婉轉，但是對著一個omega問出這種話，幾乎就像是在問『他曾經是你的alpha嗎』這樣的無禮問題。要是任何一個人說出這樣的話，就算是對方打他一個耳光以後直接分手都是應該的。幸好安達不太懂AO間求偶的社交禮節，沒有意識到自己在問什麼。

自己到底是在做什麼，那天回去以後他懊悔了好久。從一見到柘植就直接散發出敵意，到後來按捺不住的出口不遜，都不是他會做出的行為。

然後，在他出差以後，他聽說有不認識的人試圖接近安達。他聽著六角興奮的敘述著對方如何連安達的名字都不知道就在營業部門口等他，他們興致高昂的聊了很久，那個人伸手幫安達調整領帶以後，安達還紅著臉回到辦公室。

『是安達前輩的追求者吧，他們的互動看起來好可愛好般配啊。』

他每天收到安達的簡訊的時候，都要握著電話想很久。出差結束以後每次看到安達，他想出口詢問的衝動就更加強烈了。那天在加班到深夜的中途，他也看到安達把包包和外套留在桌邊，不知道去了哪裡。是在開發部嗎？要不是自己和其他的同事在一起，他其實是很想等在安達的座位，直到他回來的。不過，這種等門的行為是會引起反感的吧。

他當然知道安達不是在和他交往中途有別樣心思的人，這一點，他只需要看安達一眼就知道了。但是，就算安達絲毫不感興趣，他還是有自己的領土被覬覦的感覺。其實只要問一聲，聽到安達告訴自己沒有什麼，他就可以好過一點。可是這冒著安達察覺他心思的危險。

不想讓其他的人接近安達，不想有自己以外的人注意到他。安達是他的。

可是好困難。隨著他臉上帶著笑容的時間增長，他散發的光芒也越來越掩蓋不住了。以前那個幾乎完全不和人交流的安達，和甜甜地對自己笑著的安達簡直不是同一個人。從前的內向自卑，是因為沒有完全分化，以為自身在生理上有缺陷的關係嗎？傻安達。如果是這樣，起碼分化為安達帶來了一點好處。

雖然應該要因為這樣的轉變為他高興，他的不安卻每天都在增加。他幾乎自私的想念起只有他在角落看著，沒有任何其他的人會注意安達的時光。

那天他在不經意中發覺，安達的身上已經不再帶有他的氣味，成為了任何alpha都可以追求的對象。可是，安達潛意識裡還是抗拒alpha的吧。那次安達在他自己的家裡發情的那天，他其實發現了。他注意到安達長時間在浴室一聲不出，本來就有點納悶。在做完之後他打開醫藥箱找事後藥的時候，當然看見了最上面的抑制劑。他本來是想用那個的吧。

在那之後，他也感覺到了安達有意無意的抗拒著和自己親近。是終於察覺了在生理上對自己的依賴，打算要戒掉自己了嗎？是不想讓身上帶著任何alpha的氣味，想成為只需要抑制劑的獨立omega嗎？還是-- 他沒有辦法控制自己不這麼想 -- 會不會安達厭惡的只是自己的氣味，正在找辦法脫離他，好奔向其他alpha的懷抱呢？

會這樣子想安達，他真的是成為了那種很惡劣的alpha了。可是他在自己的天性之前那樣的軟弱。

安達那次發情事後，自己看著他的安詳的睡臉時，有這樣的一個念頭在他的腦海裡一閃而過。如果他也忘了事後藥這件事，安達懷上的機率有多大呢？以安達的個性，如果真的有了，是一定會要求自己永久標記他的。

他在想什麼！

他當時被自己的念頭嚇出一身冷汗，急忙轉身到角落去，強迫自己冷靜下來。他以為他能夠控制的很好，但是其實從頭到尾，他都只是一個想完全佔有安達的，不能被信任的alpha。

為什麼自己偏偏是alpha呢。

是因為最近工作壓力的關係嗎？雖然不是在易感期，他還是可以感覺到自己情緒起伏的幅度加大了。他開始把掩蓋信息素味道的古龍水擦的稍濃一些。雖然在剛進公司第一年那次之後，他就再也沒有失控過，抑制貼也是每天用著。但是，還是要用甚麼隨時提醒自己。

佔有慾強烈的嫉妒臉孔，是alpha最醜陋的樣子。安達要是發覺到是一定會討厭的。不能被安達討厭。不能讓他看到自己真實的樣子。

在確認能完全控制自己之前，還是不要長時間和安達相處，等過一陣子再說好了。他緊握著拳，深深的吸了一口氣，戴上了自己習慣的微笑。


	18. Chapter 18

安達準時站在黑澤公寓外的門前，想起自己上次站在這扇門前按門鈴的心情。感覺像是好久以前的事了。

還沒有按門鈴，黑澤就開門了。是一直在等自己嗎？安達跟著他進門，坐在沙發邊上。第一次來這裡過夜的時候，自己也是坐在這裡。他下意識的往下看，這次咖啡桌下沒有漫畫和零食。

黑澤像是對待客人一樣的端了檸檬水給他。雖然掩飾得很好，安達還是可以看出來，他有一點緊張。自己體內有沒有他的信息素，聞起來差別真的這麼大嗎？他們真的這樣就變成陌生人了嗎？有那麼一瞬間，他幾乎有點懷疑自己。是不是應該不要想這麼多，如果他今天直接和黑澤發生關系的話，一切就會恢復正常了吧？

「謝謝。」安達搓了搓自己的大腿。他本來想問黑澤昨天有沒有好好休息，看到他的黑眼圈以後還是決定不問了。反正他一定是會說謊的。

「安達最近有好好休息嗎？好像瘦了。」黑澤在沙發另一端坐下，他忍不住跳了一下。

沒有吧。他握了握自己有點長的袖口。有嗎？自己看起來很憔悴嗎？今天出門的時候有照鏡子嗎？完全沒有印象。一旦開始在意自己在黑澤眼裡是什麼樣子的，感覺就更沮喪了。他把頭垂得更低。

好痛苦的沉默。

「前兩天我在大廳遇到了寺島部長。她說看到了一份不錯的企劃上有你的名字。」看來是真的很努力的在找話題。

「還真的把我的名字放上去了啊。」那份企劃已經被一路遞到寺島部長的桌子上了嗎？

「安達覺得開發部的工作有趣嗎？是你會想在那裡工作的環境嗎？」

是從旁邊看是很好玩啦，可是，「不，像這樣因為工作壓力而每天必須想靈感的話，對我來說就失去欣賞文具本身的心情了。果然還是因為真心喜歡才去做的話才有意義。」

黑澤的聲音轉變成那種故意的冷靜。「確定嗎？如果你真的很喜歡那裡的工作內容的話，我可以...」

安達忍不住抬頭看著黑澤，淚水在眼眶裡左右晃動著。已經到了，在同一個部門看見自己都忍受不下去的程度了嗎？

不要哭。今天來這裡以前，已經把和柘植談話之後產生的想法轉化成語言，在心裡複習過很多次了。像他之前教自己的一樣，把背好的話念出來就可以了。吸氣，呼氣。他緊緊的握著雙手。

「我，其實我有話想跟你說。」

「......好。」

不要緊張，一句一句的說。以前和他練習過的。可是不知道為什麼，眼淚不斷的溢出來，順著他的臉頰往下滑落。他推開黑澤想觸摸他側臉的手。

「我，我辦不到。雖然很喜歡黑澤，但是，我還是辦不到。和黑澤在一起，讓我很輕鬆很開心，也想一直和你在一起。在這段時間裡，我也確認了自己的心意。」

「我，...」他哭到有點叉氣，還打了一個哭嗝。呼。

「我，我喜歡黑澤，不管你是alpha ，還是 beta或是omega什麼的，我都喜歡。前陣子我的發情期前後這段時間，我已經想得很清楚了。但是，我希望黑澤也能夠喜歡我這個人，不只是因為我是你的omega而已。」

如果實在是不能接受這樣子貪心的我的話，那我們，就到這裡吧？他實在是沒有辦法親口說出這種話，不管再怎麼勇敢都沒有辦法。他想了很久。

「我可以感覺到黑澤對我的心意改變了。我也知道一開始，你也只是好心的來幫忙我而已，提這樣的要求這樣對你來說很不公平。可是，面對心愛的人，我，我還是想好好的把自己的心意說出來。如果這樣的要求...」

他被拉得站了起來，整個人被緊緊的抱著。好緊。好熱。好久沒有這樣感受到黑澤的體溫了。黑澤的臉貼著他的側臉，整個人都在微微的顫抖。嗯，他也哭了嗎？

「都是我的錯，才害得安達這麼辛苦。」  
「我要拿你怎麼辦啊。」  
「為什麼總是知道我最需要的是什麼呢。」  
「是我的天使。」

黑澤沒有意義的各種喃喃自語讓他開始有點害怕。最近工作的壓力終於讓他的精神出現異常了嗎？他一動也不敢動的等著。

過了好久。

「我一直怕說出來會嚇到你。但是，其實我已經喜歡安達很久了。從進公司那一年開始，也要七年了吧。」

七年?!

「在這七年裡，其實我一直以為安達是Beta。雖然很高興你分化成Omega了，畢竟也是因為這樣，才能讓你注意到我。但是，不管安達的性別是什麼，我都喜歡。從頭到尾都只有你。」

安達緊緊的回抱著黑澤。七年啊，好難想像黑澤是以什麼樣的心情度過這七年的。黑澤側頭吻了一下他的髮梢。

「可是，最近黑澤，...」

黑澤破涕為笑。「對你有點冷淡嗎？對不起，是我的錯。我保證，以後不管遇到什麼事，我一定好好的跟你溝通我的心意。」

黑澤分出一手抱著他的頭。「我本來以為，你會想和我分手的。」

「分手？」什麼？自己做了什麼讓他誤會的事了嗎？噢。是因為他最近一直在避免跟黑澤發生關系的原因嗎？

「不，安達什麼都沒有做錯。是我太小氣，也太不相信安達了。是我的錯，都是因為我的不安全感太強烈的關係。我本來有點害怕你是因為我是你的alpha才喜歡上我，後來又害怕你會因為我是alpha而討厭我。」

安達很努力的掙脫黑澤的環抱，好看清楚他的表情。是什麼意思，他是真的聽不懂啊。

黑澤臉上還掛著著淚水，笑得眼睛都眯起來了，好像從來沒有看過他這樣，整個人散發著來自內心的快樂。他雙手捧著安達的臉，給他一個親吻。

「總之，能知道安達這樣的喜歡我，真是太好了。雖然有點困難，我會努力控制我身為alpha的一面。如果實在是控制不住，以後我會努力，就算是害怕會被你討厭，還是會誠實的告訴你。」

「Alpha的一面，像是什麼呢？其實讓我看到也是可以的。」

黑澤想了一想。「比如說，不想讓你在深夜一個人搭電車，總覺得你會被其他不懷好意的Alpha注意到。但是這樣會讓你感到反感吧，告訴你什麼可以做什麼不可以做，只是因為你是一個Omega。」

「嗯，我是有點不喜歡。不過我可以理解，不會生你氣的。」

「或者比如說，我看到你對開發文具企劃有興趣，應該是要支持你繼續發展的。可是，我其實不希望你轉到開發部，這樣你就離我更遠了。」

「我只是前幾天過去看看而已，沒有要轉部門啊。」

黑澤摸摸他的頭髮。「寺島部長對那份企劃很讚賞喔，還問我你有沒有興趣轉部門。」

企劃居然還被稱讚了，啊，不過本來就是寺島部長自己的想法啊。他下意識的摸了摸口袋的手機，得告訴多彩筆和手帳。算了，還是晚一點再說好了。

「不過我是真的對開發部的工作沒有興趣。那樣動不動就需要熬夜想企劃的生活，我是不行的。」

黑澤用拇指撫著他臉上已經半乾的淚跡。「我就知道你會這樣說，不過，我還是應該要鼓勵你才對。」

喔。安達連忙用袖子擦了擦臉。他本來也就不是很有事業上進心的人，沒有關係的。

黑澤遲疑了一會。「那如果我說，我很想讓你的身上隨時都帶著我的味道，不想讓任何其他的人接近你。」

安達不禁全身戰慄了一下。說著這句話的黑澤，的的確確是個alpha。

「當然，我的心和以為你是beta的時候是一樣的。如果會讓你不舒服的話，我可以一直用抑制藥物，也不再標記你，就用beta間相處的方式交往好了。」

「也不需要這樣，那也太沒有人性了。」安達急忙制止他說下去。「而且也沒有那個必要。之前，我是因為想要分辨自己對你的心意，才，嗯。其實不是對那種事或是標記反感啦。」

安達捏了捏自己的脖子。還是趁現在問好了。

「其實，我也想過永久標記的事。你有沒有想過.....？」

安達看看半天不說話黑澤，好難形容的表情。

「等我一下好嗎？」

安達呆站在原地。難道是準備今天就永久標記？這也太突然了。

黑澤帶著一個紅絲絨的小盒子回來，向他半跪下來。

「我想等再合適一點的時機再正式標記你。但是，我可不可以先把你訂下來呢？這個，雖然知道你不會戴，」他把盒子打開，露出兩個設計簡單，曲線流暢的指環。是Beta間互訂終身的時候會用到的對戒。

「安達，你願意和我永遠在一起，共度此生嗎？

什麼嘛。安達捂著嘴又哭出來了。


	19. Chapter 19

安達按了按自己的心口。戒指這種首飾對他來說真是太張揚了，所以大部分的時間那個戒指都放在床頭的小盒子裡。黑澤找來兩條細鍊以後，他偶爾也會把戒指當成項墜那樣戴著。因為鍊子被微小的金屬往下拖墜，他的後頸，正好在腺體下方那個部位的皮膚最能感受到那個重量。

這就是被隨時提醒，自己的一半屬於另外一個人的感覺嗎？其實也滿不賴的。

黑澤偶爾會在公司玩『安達今天帶了嗎』的遊戲。有時候是在電梯裡，有時候就在他的座位上，黑澤會找個機會過來搭話，然後用最自然的方式透過西裝摸摸他的胸口，找尋那個微小的金屬突起物。要是那天他嫌麻煩沒有帶的話，還會給他一個演的很假的失望表情。

黑澤也常常抓起他的一手放在他的心口。「安達感覺到了嗎？」

什麼啦。安達笑著想。等到自己被永久標記，黑澤對這個戒指的迷戀應該就會消失了吧。

到底是什麼時候買的呢？黑澤半跪著幫他戴上戒指的時候，他感動得好久都說不出話來。在情緒平復之後他才想起來問他，怎麼尺寸這麼正好？就連他自己都不知道自己的指圍。

黑澤沉默了一會。『我會老實招認，但是希望安達不要被嚇到。其實，安達之前常常在這裡睡著，但是我醒著的機會很多。是在那個時候幫你試了尺寸的。』

他還很緊張的觀察自己的表情，像是自己會被嚇跑一樣。其實，他是真的很感動，但是想起自己為什麼會在黑澤家昏睡的原因又很害羞。是在哪一次呢？他試著想像黑澤終於鼓起勇氣，把備好的戒指拿出來，試套在熟睡中的自己的手指上的樣子。

所以是比那之前更早買的吧。七年啊，黑澤看起來很怕他會覺得這個時間很沉重，他卻一想起來就鼻酸。自己在前陣子因為黑澤的態度而感受到的那種冷意，黑澤居然忍耐了七年。每次想起，他就想緊緊的抱住他不放手。

要不是因為他實在是很感動，其實他也想問黑澤，之前他被做到昏過去以後那麼多次，除了試戒圍以外，還有沒有做什麼其他自己應該知道的事？感覺答案可能會有點可怕。還是算了，他相信黑澤。

「今天一起吃午餐吧。」

「Okay。」

他轉頭看看對著他微笑的黑澤。能這樣在表達自己的心意之後得到回應真是太好了。不過，黑澤好像還是不太放心。有幾次他看著自己的神情，好像是認為他其實並不是真心喜歡他，只是暫時被什麼惡靈附身了。他之前的那個緊張感，就像是在為了等他醒過來然後宣布要離開他的那一刻，在做準備的感覺。

至少現在他願意讓他看到那個神情，不再故意用冷淡的微笑遮掩了，他在察覺到的時候可以主動握住黑澤的手。請相信我，每次他伸出手的時候都這樣在心裡說著。也不能怪他，就連自己，前陣子都不太能確認自己的心意。其實這種情況已經不太常發生了，等到正式標記以後，應該就會好了吧。

黑澤到底想什麼時候標記他呢？在互通心意之後，黑澤非常堅持要讓安達感受到他跨越性別的愛意，對，這是他的原話，所以決定了他們在短期間之內還是不要發生關系比較好。他的發情期都又過去一輪了，黑澤還是堅持和他談著純精神層面的戀愛。是有點浪漫沒錯啦，也讓他的心稍微安定了一些。不過，也不需要做到這種程度吧。

安達帶著上班途中買的兩人份飯糰到食堂坐下。其實，他也提過一兩次的。黑澤只是用那樣陽光的微笑回應。

「不用擔心，我是把樂趣留到最後享受的人。」

誰擔心了啊。用那樣的眼神直直地一邊微笑一邊盯著他，讓他不得不把眼神移開。他也不能問太多次，不然好像自己很飢渴的樣子。

他想了想，在等待黑澤的時候翻了翻手機上的行事曆。嗯。

「等很久了嗎？」

「沒有。來。」他笑著把黑澤的飯糰遞過去。今天給他帶的是炸蝦塔塔醬和薑燒菇口味的飯糰。

「嗯！」黑澤的眼睛裡帶著一份驚喜。他就知道，之前說雙倍美乃滋口味好吃的時候，明明看起來不是那麼適應。到底什麼時候才會不只是顧慮自己的感受，開始跟自己說真心話呢。

「不是的，只要是安達喜歡的東西，我都喜歡。」

真是的，他努力控制自己的嘴角。他特意等到黑澤又咬下一口飯糰以後才說話。

「這個週末，我去你那裡吧。」

「咳，咳咳咳，咳。」黑澤拼命的拍著胸口，接過他遞過去的綠茶。「你突然這樣，我會被嚇到的啊。不是說好，我們...」

就知道他不用看日程表，也能知道他的易感期快要到了。安達直接打斷他的話。「我星期五晚上過去，下班後我想先回家拿換洗的衣物。嗯，就這麼決定了。」

「...安達強勢起來的時候好帥。」

都是誰造成的啊。真是的。

***

雖然答應黑澤要陪他一起度過這次的易感期，事到臨頭他卻有點後悔的感覺。

他在浴室梳洗過後，還是穿著那件觸感超舒適的浴袍出來。浴室到寢室的距離好像有點太短了。想到黑澤就等在那裡等自己送上門，就讓他一陣緊張。明明不是第一次了，但是，總覺得這次會有一點不一樣。

可能是因為，黑澤慢慢的願意在自己面前放鬆的關係吧。雖然在這種事上，因為自己沒有什麼經驗，一向都是交給黑澤主導的。可是他可以感覺得到，一開始的幾次黑澤在過程中會不斷的確認他的享受程度，幾乎是用服務式的態度在跟他做。在來之前他明確的告訴黑澤，他希望他也能開始也放鬆享受。雖然不知道他能不能做到，不過至少他會提出要求了。

像是這次，還特別要求連擴張都要讓他來。有時候安達有點懷疑這是不是黑澤的alpha本能作祟，讓他有時候有點，好像有把自己的身體當成他的所有物的傾向。當然他從來沒有讓自己感到不被尊重過，但是，連自己都不給碰是不是也太超過了啊。

他慢慢踱到床邊，用腳趾扣著地板，就是有點不敢上床。黑澤倒是乖乖的坐在床頭，一點也沒有要催他的意思。明明是易感期，信息素收得那麼嚴做什麼，多放出來一點幫他放鬆一下嘛。在不是發情期的情況下，這樣清醒的自願上床，然後讓黑澤幫他擴張，還是有點困難。為什麼會覺得比第一次還要緊張多了啊。

「安達？」

可是，看到那張臉，就又有點不害怕了。是黑澤啊，所以沒有關係的。嗯。

雖然是在易感期，黑澤還是把動作放得很慢。他們相擁著不斷深吻，一直到嘴唇都有點腫得麻麻的了，還是不捨得停止。他感覺到黑澤的大手上下輕撫著自己的頭髮，背，和身體的其他地方。好舒服。他也學著用同樣的方式開始觸摸眼前的戀人。不知不覺之間，自己已經跨坐在他的腰上，任由那個堅硬的物體頂在股間摩擦。

嗯，嗯嗯，不想停。其實他隱約感受得到黑澤側了側身子拿潤滑液，然後撈起他的浴袍下擺，把手伸到他的身後。安達選擇專注於繼續這個讓人上癮的吻。

黑澤把身體下滑到半平躺的姿勢，他只好把上身前移，跨跪坐在他的腹部。呃，可以感覺到沾著潤滑液的一隻手指進入自己的不適感，他不禁皺了皺眉頭。黑澤在這時候用舌頭攪了一下他的下唇，把他的注意力帶回他們的吻上。他把雙手平放在身下alpha寬厚的胸膛上，下定決心忽略後面的感覺。慢慢的他開始習慣了黑澤的手指在自己體內的動作，任由黑澤再加入一根手指，在自己的後穴絞弄。嗯嗯，嗯，那裡！他盡量阻止自己的身體反射性的緊繃。

「這裡嗎？」這時候黑澤已經可以伸進三隻手指，規律的不斷刺激軟穴裡的同一個地方，帶著酒香的信息素同時開始散佈在房間裡。唔嗯，好舒服，安達慢慢的忘記了那個親吻，只有餘力跟著節奏低低的喘氣。呼，呼，呼，嗯，嗯嗯。隨著那種酸麻感在下腹擴散，他的後穴開始慢慢的分泌濕潤，讓黑澤的手指一次一次進出的同時發出噗滋、噗滋的水聲。

安達突然意識到自己有多麼忘我的享受。

「等等，等等。」這是黑澤的易感期，不應該只有自己舒服。安達強迫自己掙脫他的手起身，在床頭櫃上拿了一個保險套。黑澤還是維持著一樣的姿勢，視線跟著他移動，卻沒有要動作的意思。

是要自己服務他吧，安達拉開黑澤的浴袍前擺。好養眼的畫面，這個胸腹的線條。呃，好可怕。成年Alpha的挺立的分身已經脹得泛紅，偶爾還小幅度的顫動兩下。雖然是自己也有的配備，但是完全是兩回事。他帶著懼畏的心情看了那個物體兩秒。

應該是這樣子的吧。他把有點滑的套子打開往下套，再把一些潤滑液抹上去。自己的手圈住柱狀體上下滑動的時候，黑澤的喉嚨發出一聲低低的嘆息。一定是忍得很辛苦了。

就手裡這個尺寸來看，感覺就算用過手指擴張還是有點太勉強。安達猶豫了一下。算了，上次也用過按摩棒擴張過，就把這個當成按摩棒慢慢來好了。

他跨回黑澤的腰部，一手向後握住他的根部固定，慢慢的瞄準了往下坐。呼，呼，呼，光是尖端撐開進入甬道一小段距離都有點困難。連自己身為omega都這麼吃力，怪不得沒有聽過AB戀這種東西，生理上的阻礙實在是太大了。

他不斷的用力喘息，每往下多坐半寸就得起身休息一下，感覺全身都浮出一層薄薄的汗。慢慢的，一點一點的，他可以感覺自己鬆弛了一些。應該可以了吧，他咬咬牙，一鼓作氣的往下坐。

啊啊啊，嗯唔，呼，呼。太脹了！他不斷的吐氣，努力的讓身體保持持一下子吞進整根的姿勢不動。看黑澤的表情，他現在也應該有點辛苦。

「安達，我，可以嗎？」

雖然不知道黑澤指的是什麼，他還是點了點頭。黑澤開始上下撫摸他的胸腹，手指特意輕輕的劃過他的乳尖。唔，他顫抖了一下。好奇怪的酥麻感，以前完全不覺得那裡那麼敏感。他感受著黑澤的手撫過他的大腿，揉揉他的囊袋，然後又一路往上回到他的胸腹。嗯嗯，他實在很想要求黑澤在某些地位停留久一點，可是又想他的手到達下一個地點，他忍不住在某些時候低低的呻吟出聲。很快的，他感覺自己被撐得滿脹的地方不再那麼痛苦。

他開始鼓起勇氣上下小幅度的移動時，他們兩個人同時嘆出一聲呻吟。終於，真是等得太久了。嗯，有點舒服了，嗯嗯，呼，他盡力維持著同樣的節奏，在進出之間找到快感。這樣十幾下之後他感覺有點累了，他的身體卻在同時告訴他不夠，可以再快一點，再多一點就會更舒服。

「黑，黑澤，」他放慢下來喘著氣，「幫幫我。」

「安達要我幫你什麼呢？」

一定是故意的，太過份了。他看著眼前英俊又好像很無辜的臉，故意往下坐到最底，然後用後穴含了含黑澤的分身。唔唔，好緊。看他深深吸了一口氣的樣子，明明也很想要。

「拜託你，幫幫我嘛，唔哇啊！」

黑澤終於頂著他的腰上下快速運動起來，他感覺自己的身體一次次的被向上拋，然後重重的向下撞。他岔了一口氣，好，好深，感覺自己體內完全被佔滿，連呼吸的空間都沒有了。一陣陣奇異的暈眩感襲向他的腦門，好像在坐雲霄飛車。啊，等等，太快了，不，不要停...

他的身體深處，他之前感覺到過的那個地方，一次次的被撞擊。不同於上次的酸軟感，這次是更多的快感。

「唔唔唔唔啊...」他忍不住叫出聲。自己就快，就快，啊啊。

他的後穴一股一股的不斷分泌熱液的同時，黑澤卻不停的，不，更劇烈的上下拋接著他的身體。不，太多了，唔嗯，可是黑澤好像停不下來的樣子。

又這樣過了不知道多久，黑澤終於低喘一聲，最後一次衝刺進入他的體內。他覺得不只是他的後穴，包括他的全身，都迫不及待的歡呼著迎接這一刻。尤其是體內那個特別敏感的地方，那附近的肌肉規律性的不斷按摩吞咽著就埋在那裡的黑澤的堅硬前端。好奇怪的感覺。

好暈，他維持著這個姿勢一會，才看向也滿身大汗的黑澤。他的臉上帶著高潮後的愉悅，但是他看向自己的眼神，更多的是一種帶著膜拜性質的驚奇。他伸手摸摸安達的臉頰。

「這是第一次吧，會痛嗎？希望下次進入你的生殖腔，是在沒有帶套子，正式標記的情況下。」

那個地方就是生殖腔嗎？難道不是只有發情期會開嗎？他不想承認自己其實不太懂，只好點點頭。

「喔。」

「還喔咧。」黑澤笑了起來，坐起來抱著他翻了個身，讓他躺在床上，卻還是埋在他的體內。

「這樣好舒服，真不想離開安達。生殖腔的話，在Omega身心都愉悅享受著的時候，最容易打開喔。我會努力讓安達每一次都能享受這種感覺的。」

什麼啦，這才不是什麼需要達成的目標，不過黑澤大概會開始每次都計算達標百分比，糟糕。嗯，一旦躺下來就好想睡。醒來以後要跟他好好說才行。不過他看起來好像很開心，也有鬆了一口氣的感覺。

黑澤終於捨得慢慢的抽離他的身體，俯身給他一個親吻。「你先睡一會吧。」

他看著黑澤起身把套子扔進垃圾桶，又回到自己身邊躺下以後才放心閉上眼。啊，好累，他伸手抱住黑澤的臂膀。晚安。


	20. Chapter 20

安達挖著漬著甜酒的布朗尼，嗯，好吃，是大人口味的甜點。居然連這個也能做出來，黑澤真的好厲害。不過這個酒也放得太重了吧。

「是白蘭地呦。跟苦甜巧克力應該很搭吧。」

安達忍不住噗嗤一聲笑了出來，還是努力再挖一口。晚上吃的是西餐，而且還是從前菜到甜點，每道菜都有相應配酒的高級西餐。配的都是自己不太能應付的葡萄酒或是洋甜酒，種類還都不一樣。

「到底是需要我多醉啊。」

「啊，你發現了嗎。」

好敷衍，連 『啊，被發現了』的臉都不認真裝了。他也是三十幾歲的成年人了好嗎，這樣明顯都看不出來的話，在社會上生存就太危險了。不過，晚餐的氣氛很愉快浪漫，又是在黑澤家，就算知道是故意的，他還是配合的放開來喝了。嗯，混酒真的傷害力好大。

「我想知道發情期加上一點醉意的話，安達的反應會是怎麼樣的。這也是為了資料蒐集喔。」

自從兩個人把對彼此的心意完全說開以後，黑澤就不斷的用各種方式模擬練習他們的正式標記。也是沒錯啦，連安達都不知道，當正在發情的自己被黑澤醺人的信息素催發的時候，那個狀況會是怎麼樣的。到時候還要加上反過來也被自己催發得完全發情的黑澤，他還沒有看過那樣的他呢。

堅持正式標記的那一次也要是完美的體驗這件事，也非常的黑澤啊。好期待。如果今天黑澤想讓他在這種狀況下練習的話，也不是不可以。

只不過，他到底想要做什麼呢？真好奇。來之前就不止一次的強調今天的主題是給黑澤的獎賞，千萬不可以生氣之類的，剛剛在門口開門的時候還特別告訴他，如果他改變主意了，現在回家用抑制劑也還來得及。他都忍不住想給他一個白眼。明明都準備了一桌的菜，自己轉身就走的話，黑澤是想要自己一個人吃完嗎？

他相信黑澤不會做自己早就跟他溝通過，沒有辦法接受的事。在不要對身體造成傷害的前提下，只要黑澤開心就好。更何況，每次親熱的時候，不管他對自己做什麼，他其實也都很享受。

「想讓我醉的話，這樣太麻煩了。向我散發一點信息素不就可以了嗎？」

好熱，他可以感覺到自己的臉開始慢慢的紅了起來。是酒意還是他的發情期要開始了呢？好像兩者都有。

他走到黑澤的椅子前，跨坐上他的大腿，開始解他西裝背心上的鈕扣。「我告訴過你，你穿這件的樣子很帥嗎？」

「看著安達自願慢慢喝醉，也是一種樂趣啊。而且我來的話，我怕會停不下來。」好無辜的表情。好滑的扣子。明明是在自己家約會，為什麼要穿得這麼正式啊。像他這樣只穿一件襯衫不是很方便嗎？

他一邊和黑澤交換著帶著巧克力味的深吻，一邊努力的和他的衣服搏鬥。在成功戰勝背心和領帶以後，黑澤示意他雙手抱緊他的頸部，然後一手托著他的臀部，直接抱著他站了起來，往寢室走去。

「先閉上眼睛好嗎？」安達在床上被卸下的同時聽見他的 alpha 的指令，乖乖的閉上眼睛。過了一會他感覺到有一層絲滑的帶子被繫在自己的眼睛上。

「這樣子可以嗎？」他點點頭。

在什麼都看不到的情況下，他感受到自己的衣服被一件一件的脫下，聽到黑澤暫時離開，在床邊的腳步聲，和他的衣服掉落在地板上的聲音。黑澤很快的回到他身邊，開始不斷的親吻他。不，不只是親吻，還有在同一個地點不斷的用力吸允，直到那個地方的皮膚開始些微的刺痛，他才轉移到下一個地方。脖子，胸部，腹部，腰側，然後他被翻轉過來。肩膀，背，啊，臀部上也，嗯啊，什麼啦。

他的四肢因為酒精軟趴趴的沒有力氣，皮膚的觸感神經卻更熱更敏感，他的後穴也因為前戲的刺激，濕答答的開始滴落透明的汁液。嗯嗯，他很想告訴黑澤他準備好了，嗯，嗯？

他任由黑澤把他的臀部用好幾個枕頭墊高，自己的雙腿也被拉到最開。這是什麼姿勢，好羞恥。但是他已經沒有精力去理會了。給我嘛，他的腰部開始不自覺的擺動，卻被警告性的拍拍。感覺黑澤就在他大腿根中間，用雙手把他的臀瓣分得更開。好像有點不對，

啊啊啊啊啊！他忍不住尖叫起來，進入他的，不是期待中的堅硬，而是黑澤的舌頭。不應該出現在那裡的軟滑異物不斷的進出，一遍一遍的來回舔著他後穴的內壁。被舌頭滑過的每一吋軟肉都瞬間又麻又癢，變本加厲的更渴望下一次的接觸，可是每被舔過一次，那種空虛的癢感就更加強烈。

「不，不要，呼、呼、好髒、嗯啊，不要這樣，嗚嗚...」

「不會的，安達好甜。」像是要證明給他看似的，身後的男人居然開始在舔舐間交互著吸吮，偶爾用舌頭模擬前後進出的動作，或是在深入攪弄後細細的轉過一圈，好確認不放過任何一個方向。

好奇怪的感覺，好討厭，不要，他忍不住哭了出來，快感的淚水不斷的從他的眼眶流出，浸透綁著他眼睛的布以後繼續往下流。可是他的身體，居然開始隨著節奏一下一下的往後湊上去。他自己的前端也開始硬了起來，頂著墊在身下柔軟的枕頭。更可怕的是，他被不斷刺激的內壁開始一股一股的，源源不斷的分泌著更多的熱液。然後，然後，黑澤像是故意的一樣，吸啜的更加投入用力，房間裡淅淅瀝瀝的水聲夾著嘖嘖的吸吮聲，在什麼都看不到的他耳裡顯得特別響亮。

「好，好，拜託，哈，哈，求求你......」他的聲音像他現在釋放的情素的味道一樣，甜膩得可怕，他在啜泣中途開始呼喊求饒，高舉過頭的雙手只能虛虛的抓住床單，他想夾緊雙腿，腰部以下的神經卻像是  
超載了似的，麻軟得不聽使喚。他體內深處因為發情期而開始的騷熱在受到這樣的刺激以後，也轉化成一股止不住的麻癢，蔓延到他的全身。拜託，他好想被狠狠的進入，好想能被填滿到脹痛，好取代這種折磨。就算是經歷了好幾次的發情期，他還是第一次體驗這種程度的渴望。求求你，alpha，拜託...

啊啊啊！終於，啊、啊、嗯啊 、嗯啊、他期待了好久的堅硬終於進入他的體內開始運動。他感覺體內有無數的小型煙火在連續綻放，每個細胞都在為了黑澤歡呼。可是只舒服了沒有幾下，黑澤就拉著他起身，讓他跪在床上。

呃嗯，他不滿的皺起眉頭。黑澤跪在他的身後，用胸腹支撐著他的背，一隻手臂橫抱著他的上半身。他的全身還是酸軟無力，完全要依靠黑澤的支持才能保持跪立的姿勢。他努力的往後伸出一手，才能勉強摸到身後的人的肩膀。呼，呼，嗯，好，可以了，轉換姿勢以後的律動開始進入節奏了，他體內的快感也快速堆積。

「安達，你看。」黑澤伸出一手把他的蒙眼布解開。他這才發現，他正面對著的牆壁居然放了一面好大的穿衣鏡。是什麼時候......在被抽插之間，自己的表情居然是這樣完全忘情的享受，他全裸的身體都被映在鏡子裡，身上到處都是黑澤剛剛留下來的吻痕，自己堅硬的前端還帶著透明的汁液。黑澤把頭靠在他的肩上，一邊律動一邊欣賞鏡裡的景象。

「這是世界上最美的景觀了，可惜安達不讓我錄下來。不過也好，這樣的安達只有我能看得到，...」

停止，不要再說了，就算是在發情期中，又在開始前充足了酒意，他還是忍受不住體內的羞恥感，他的身體開始緊繃起來，後穴也開始收縮。像是感受到他的反應，黑澤的攻勢反而更加猛烈。他，他要，感覺前後都要一起，還是在黑澤完全沒有撫弄自己的情況下。他忍不住尖叫出聲。

「啊啊啊......」

他的意識回歸的時候黑澤還在他的體內運動著，不過他們已經換了個姿勢趴在床上了。居然被做到在高潮的同時昏了過去...有多久？幾秒？還是幾個小時？感覺好像不重要了。他高潮了一次以後，後穴變得比剛開始鬆弛，剛剛分泌出的滿滿的熱液也更加黏稠。黑澤好像樂此不疲的趁這個機會，要更深入的開發他。唔，真的好深，好奇怪的感覺，可是居然慢慢的又開始感覺到愉悅的快感。他用一隻手臂遮住自己的臉，好丟臉，這真的是他的身體嗎？

黑澤在每次進出之間不斷的親吻著他的肩背，他鼓起勇氣轉頭回望了一下，對上視線以後換來的是更用力的一下衝刺，差點把他整個人往前頂推了一下。怎麼，等等，有哪裡不對，安達沒有多餘的時間和精力細想，只能被動的在沉浮之間再次被推上第二次的高潮。

過了不知道多久，黑澤終於捨得釋放，他才有機會好好的調節呼吸。感覺好像跟能自動變檔的打樁機做了兩個小時。好累。剛才好像有什麼事情，本來想對黑澤生氣的。算了。還是趕緊趁自己下一波發情之前，抓住機會發問比較重要。

「黑澤...你也發情了嗎？」持久生猛成這樣，又不是成人片的男主角，有點不正常吧。要是黑澤也發情了的話...今天要不要，就讓他永久標記呢？

黑澤摸摸他有點潮濕的頭髮。「這才是成年 alpha 正常的表現喔。以前我以為安達不會喜歡，所以一直不敢放肆的做。身體承受不住嗎？我可以溫柔一點。」

安達把臉埋進黑澤的枕頭裡。黑澤就好像那種，明明考了全年級第一，還謙虛地說自己只是正常發揮，離滿分還有一段距離的那種學生。都這樣了，還只是普通表現嗎？那他發情起來到底是什麼樣子的？等等，如果正常 alpha，不是，如果黑澤正常時候的表現都是這樣的話，那他們第一次，幫助自己度過發情期的時候，為什麼需要用到那個按摩棒？

他感受到比平常還要快回歸的熱潮時發現了另一件更嚴重的事。他跳起來一臉驚恐的看著黑澤。剛剛都做成這樣了，黑澤還是一直沒有給他標記。他今天到底是想要幾次？不，到底是想讓他持續發情幾天？

「啊，你發現了嗎。」黑澤坐到他身邊把水杯遞給他，臉上居然還帶著那個溫和的微笑，就是他們還不熟的時候，在他半夜加班的時候遞咖啡給他的那個表情。

不可置信。他雙手抓緊了被子邊緣，雙眼瞪得圓圓的，整個人縮成一團。他認識了整整七年的那個黑澤呢？

「我想還是讓你先適應比較好，正式標記的時候，如果我自己也發情起來沒有辦法照顧到你的話，會比現在激烈很多喔。」

安達把被子拉過頭。不，他什麼都聽不到，這裡沒有安達清這個人。為什麼他要分化成omega啊啊啊。


End file.
